Aprendiendo a amar
by TheHinata
Summary: Natsu quien decidio romperle el corazón a lucy, termino enamorandose de esta, ahora en la obra, gray tiene que besar a su chica..por lo que tiene preparada una sopresa...¡cap 15!
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

NALU VS GRAYLU- y un poco de lolu!

~~APRENDIENDO A AMAR~~

CAPITULO N °1: INICIO

Instituto Fairy Tail

Lucy: mooo aún tengo sueño…

Gray: jajaja pero si apenas es el primer día

Lucy: de todos modos…ayer no dormí bien

Gray:…y ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir bien?

Lucy: eh?...ammm…pues…¡PORQUE ESTUVE JUGANDO GUITAR HERO TODA LA NOCHE!

Gray: ¡porque demonios gritas!

Lucy: es la emoción jaja

Gray: eres….única… (_Esto__último__ gray lo dijo con la típica gotita al estilo anime).-_por cierto que te dijo virgo antes de salir de la casa…la oí gritar

Lucy:uh?..Pues me dijo que este año aprovechara que estoy en el mismo curso que un tal matsu….latsu..mmm…no recuerdo el nombre ..he

¿?: ¡ES NATSU NIÑITA BOBA!

_Lucy y gray giraron a ver quién había sido el que había gritado _

Gray: a quién demonios le dijiste así-_no es necesario mencionar que gray estaba furioso_

Natsu: pues a quien más q a esta niñita que está al frente mío

Gray: maldito discúlpate con Lucy ahora!

Natsu: no quiero

Lucy: no importa gray…ya casi van a tocar así que..mejor vamo-

Natsu. Eh? Acaso piensas huir niñita

Gray: deja de llamarla así idiota

Lucy: gray cálmate ..-_ahora __Lucy__ miro a natsu con una cara de pocos amigos-_no pienso huir de alguien como tu

Natsu: jaja..si si..entonces di bien mi nombre

Lucy:eh?

Natsu: no te dejare ir hasta que digas mi nombre.

Lucy: d-de que estas hablando?

_Natsu se dirigió donde se encontraba Lucy solo tuvo que dar unos pequeños pasos..una vez que llego la sujeto de su muñeca izquierda y la acerco a el_

Lucy: Su-sueltame!

Natsu: No hasta que digas mi nombre.-le dijo a la chica casi en un susurro y con voz roca-(aww a cualquier chica pondría nerviosa,pero no a lucy! Jaja)

_Gray estaba furioso viendo la escena quería ir y arrancarle la cabeza al maldito que estaba sujetando a __**su**__Lucy__-(si gray __está__ enamorado de __Lucy__—aunque __aún__ no se __da__ cuenta)-lo único que le __impedía__ ir donde se encontraban__ ellos,__ era la cara de __Lucy__ que le decía..__"__no te acerques..lo tengo controlado..__"_

_Lucy se sonrojo de golpe al ver la cara del chico que se iba acercando más y más a la de ella_

_Hasta que no aguantó mas y…se dio por vencida_

Lucy: N-Natsu...-lucy lo dijo en un tono tan tierno que en ese momento podría enamorar a cualquier chico

Natsu solo se sonrojo de golpe al ver el rostro de la chica…sus mejillas sonrojadas...la forma tierna en que lo dijo…y esos labios que se ven tan-algo hizo clic en la cabeza del dragneel!

Natsu: bien..-este solto la muñeca de la chica. Mirando hacia otro lado para evitar que alguien viera su sonrojo

Lucy: gray!

Gray: ….-este no pensaba en nada..más que en el sonrojo que vio por parte del chico..¿por qué demonios se sonrojo?..

Lucy:¡G-R-A-Y!

Gray: uhm?

Lucy: vámonos la campana ya sonó!

Gray: ah..claro..

Mientras estos dos se iban gray paso uno de sus brazos por el hombro de dando a entender que ella era **su chica**..y junto con esta a natsu con su mirada

Por otra parte natsu..Solo sentía que su corazón latía rápido….hasta que algo lo saco de sus pensamientos

Loke: hola natsu.

Natsu: hola

Loke :por lo que vi..encontraste a una Hermosa chica

Natsu:eh? Loke no me digas que viste..

Loke: si vi toda la escenita..jaja y que piensas hacer?

Natsu: a que te refieres?

Loke: me refiero la chica ….-¿te gustó?

Natsu: p-por supuesto que no!

Loke: entonces puedo ir yo por ella

Natsu: haz lo que quieras…no me importa..

Mientras estos dos hablaban se dirigían a la entrada interna del la atención de todas las chicas..es que eran conocidos por su faceta de rompecorazones…..

Y así comenzó el nuevo año en la academia..

**_ awww estoy emocionada! Pretendo que este fic sea largo**

**Espero que sea de su agrado! Pido perdón por mis altas de ortografía!**

**..espero sus review! Jaja para que me den ideas**

**Nos vemos en el prox. cap**

**Se despide hinata-chan!n.n**

..


	2. Capítulo 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

NALU VS GRAYLU- y un poco de lolu!

~~APRENDIENDO A AMAR~~

CAPITULO N °2: idea malvada!

Instituto Fairy Tail

EN EL SALON DE CLASES

Girldats: siéntense de una vez por todas mocosos

Natsu: ¿Qué sucede girldats?

Erza: natsu! No llames asi al profesor!

Girldats: hoy tenemos una compañera nueva,por favor pasa y preséntate

Mientras lucy iba entrando dejo a mas de un compañero flechado

Lucy: hola mi nombre lucy heartfilia, espero que nos llevemos bien

Natsu: oh pero si es la niñita boba

Gray: te dije que dejaras de llamarla asi!

Natsu: jaja y ahora salio su príncipe

Erza: natsu…-_erza estaba ,mas que furiosa_

Girldats: porfavor lucy siéntate junto con natsu

Natsu: no quiero!

Gray: sensei yo...-

Girldats:¡ dije con natsu y punto!

_La chica se dirigio al puesto del chico_

Natsu: odio que me sienten con chicas bobas

Lucy: estamos igual , yo odio estar al lado de gente ignorante

Natsu: que dijiste?

Lucy : eh? No te lo dije a ti, pero si te llego es por algo ¿no?

Natsu .-esta chica esta buscando problemas.- estaremos bien si no me hablas durante el tiempo que estes aquí

Natsu dirigio su mirada a lucy, esperando a que la chica le respondiera algo, pero se encontró con que la chica estaba atenta a la clase, y nisiquiera lo había escuchado, esta actitud por supuesto que cabreo al chico quien no hizo mas que resignarse,puesto que si se ponía a encararla girldarts y erza lo regañarían

Durante toda la clase la chica no le hablo a natsu ,y este por su parte solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana a las nubes..hasta que en un momento dirigio su mirada a la chica .-lucy estaba tan concentrada que no se percato que el joven la miraba

Natsu.-a pesar de ser boba es muy linda….¡UN-UN MOMENTO! ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO? , ella será mi enemiga…

Lucy: oye sino quieres que te hable,entonces yo no quiero que me mires

Natsu se percato de lo que lucy le estaba diciendo, y solo se sonrojo

Natsu: ja eres vanidosa, quien te estaría mirando?

Lucy: pues tú baaaka

Natsu estaba totalmente cabreado nadie nunca se le enfrantaba y de repente llegaba esta chica y lo insultaba!

Riiinnnnnn.-sono el timbre para ir a almorzar.-

Cuando lucy se dirigía a salir pero algo la detuvo

Natsu: tu…me pagaras cada insulto que me has dicho

Lucy: yo no te he insultado solo dije la verdad.-dijo lucy totalmente tranquila

Natsu furioso solto la muñeca de la joven, se las pagaría tarde o temprano

Loke: en serio te gusta tener a las chicas como rivales eh?.-decia loke mientras se acercaba al puesto de natsu

Natsu: eso no me interesa, es solo que esta chica me esta cabreando

Loke: es la primera chica que veo que se enfrenta a ti, jaja además de hermosa , tiene carácter

Natsu: quiero verla sufrir

Loke: oe natsu es solo una chica…incluso para ti eso es ser malo

Natsu: no me importa…-esa chica se lo merece.- por cierto loke…tu que conoces a las chicas ¿Cuál es su punto débil?

Loke: …m.m.. supongo que les rompan el corazón…

Natsu: y eso como se hace.- le gustaba la idea de "romperle el corazón"

Loke: eso seria algo que tu no podrias

Natsu: ¿Por qué?

Loke: ahh..me siento complice al decirte esto, además de que no quiero ver llorar a tal preciosura a la cual quieres hacer sufrir

Natsu: eso no importa solo dimelo

Loke:natsu…

Natsu: dimelo

Loke: ¡tienes que enamorarla!

Natsu: ahh?

Loke: debes hacer que ella este loca de amor por ti y luego dejarla con el corazón roto…

Natsu: eso es ridículo no funcionara

Loke: creeme es 98% efectivo

Natsu después de pensarlo mucho….- bien lo hare!

Loke:oe natsu!

Natsu: la hare sufrir..jjajjaa

Loke: por alguna razón te queda bien el papel de malo….

Mientras tanto en el patio..

Gray: no me gusta la actitud que tiene el idiota(asi era como llamaba a natsu) contigo

Lucy: esta bien gray porque lo ignoro

Gray: eso lo enojara mas

Lucy: jaja pues para mi es divertido cabrearlo

Gray: solo espero que no se le ocurra hacerte daño

Lucy: gray te dije que esta bien además yo se que si me hace daño tu me protegeras cierto?.-en ese momento le dedico a gray una sonrisa angelical que hizo sonrojar al chico

Gray: c-claro

Lucy: ara! Jaja gray te sonrojaste!

Gray: yo no.- antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir la chica beso su mejilla

Sonrojando aun mas a este

Lucy: eres lindo! n.n

Gray: n-no hagas esas cosas cuando estoy desprevenido.-le reclamo el chico el cual se encontraba mas rojo que un tomate

Mientras tanto en la sala natsu apreciaba toda la escena desde la ventana

Natsu: ya veras lucy heartfilia, eres mi objetivo este año jajaja.- (imaginen la risa de natsu como diabólica)

**Aquí se termina este cap**

**Pido perdón por mis altas de ortografía! Agradesco a quienes leen la historia, a pesar de que soy prinipiante en esto! n.n**

**Nos vemos en el **

**Se despide hinata-chan!n.n**

**Espero sus review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

NALU VS GRAYLU- y un poco de lolu!

~~APRENDIENDO A AMAR~~

CAPITULO N °3: enfrentamiento

En una cafetería

Loke: ¡oye natsu!

Natsu: ¿Qué rayos te pasa loke?..y ¿Por qué gritas?

Loke: me acabo de dar cuenta de que seremos rivales

Natsu: ahh? Porque?

Loke: si man lo recuerdo la primera vez que te vi con lucy te pregunte si acaso yo podía ir por ella y tu me dijiste que no te importaba

Natsu: p-pero no te puedo tener de rival..es decir me ganaras de inmediato

Loke: no lo creo..lucy es diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido

Natsu: si…es rara

Loke: no natsu no me referia eso.

De pronto se escucho la puerta,por esta atravesó gray…quien solo quería tomar algo

Loke: natsu no crees que te iria mejor con lucy si te haces amigo de gray el parece saber mucho de lucy

Natsu: eso quiere decir que te alejaras de ella

Loke: mmm…que te parece si cuando tu supuestamente le rompas el corazón sea yo quien la consuele?

Natsu: bien..con tal de que me ayudes…por cierto NI MUERTO ME HARE AMIGO DE ESE SUJETO

Loke: entiendo..bueno yo me voy llendo

Natsu: a donde vas?

Loke: tengo una cita con una modelo…aries creo que se llama..nos vemos natsu

Natsu. Si…claro…-mujeriego

Mientras tanto en la barra de la cafetería

Gray: levy por favor dame lo de siempre

Levy: hai!.-le respondio una linda chica de cabellos azules

Gray comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores..hasta que se dio cuenta de la prescencia de cierta persona

Gray: genial…el esta aquí.-decia el fullbuster con cierto sarcasmo

Levy: ¿Qué sucede gray te noto molesto?.-le decía la chica mientras le servia un capuchino al chico

Gray: ves al idiota que esta en la ventana….-mientras esta asentia.-pues ese es el tipo del que te he hablado

Levy: mm ese es el chico que molesto a lu-chan?

Gray: si…no lo soporto

Levy: pero es muy guapo

Gray: eso no es lo importante….

Levy. Dime gray estas molesto porque molesto a lu-chan o solo estas celoso

Gray: ah? Celoso? Yo? Por favor ese idiota jamas podría compararse a mi

Levy: claramente estas celoso.- le decía la chica con una sonrisa

Gray: te digo que no , además que le podría envidiar

Levy: sabes ese es justo el tipo de chicos que le gustan a lu-chan

Gray: de donde sacaste eso..ademas como sabes cuales son los tipos de chicos que le gustan a lucy

Levy: bakaaa yo soy la mejor amiga de lucy es obvio que se de eso porque hemos tenido infinitas conversaciones sobre chicos …incluso de ti

Gray solo la miro sorprendido quería saber que opinaba lucy de el..pero se contuvo las ganas después de todo seria muy obvio su gusto por la chica además de que levy casi lo estaba acorralando

Gray: ya veo…

Levy: por cierto gray donde esta lu-chan?

Gray: ah? Pues…dijo que tenia que ir a una librería

Levy: en serio!

Gray: si… y porque te alegras tanto

Levy: hehe por nada es solo la alegría de que nuevamente esta en el camino de la chica estudiosa…después de lo que le paso..

Gray: si…aunque todavía no estoy muy seguro si ya lo supero…-decia gray con cara de desanimo

Volviendo a natsu

Mmm tal vez debería ver una revista sobre como conquistar..¡no! eso seria demasiado vergonzoso…

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en la cafeteria solo pensaba en como comenzar a conquistar a lucy…

Natsu: ya se! Primero me disculpare con ella .-pero inmediatamente su orgullo le dijo que no!

El chico se encontraba en una disputa entre su orgullo y su objetivo…-no…si quiero lograr mi objetivo debo dejar de lado mi.- orgullo…aaarrrggg! .-Me las pagaras lucy.-

Pronto atardecio..y con eso..los clientes del café sabían que deberian retirarse puesto que cerraban a las 6 pm

Natsu y gray eran los últimos..y al momento de salir se encontraron frente a frente

Natsu: déjame pasar

Gray: claro por algo dicen las damas primero

Esto cabreo al dragneel quien inmediatamente respondio

Natsu: ¿quieres pelea?

Gray: pues no me vendría mal.-despues de todo se quería desquitar por todo el tiempo que ha molestado a lucy

Ambos salieron calmados de la cafetería…caminaron hasta un callejón..y de pronto se detuvieron

Natsu era conocido por ser muy bueno para pelear

Por otra parte de gray no se sabia nada

Natsu: no crei que tuvieras agallas para retarme

Gray: agallas? Ja! No me hagas reir si te quiero golpear es solo por lucy

Natsu: ah es cierto tu eres su guardian jaja

Gray no aguanto mas y se lanzo contra el dragneel quien rápidamente esquivo el ataque propinándole un golpe con el codo en la espalda

Natsu: ajaja si que eres bobo atacarme de fren-pero fue interrumpido por un puñetazo que lo lanzo lejos

Gray: que ibas a decir idiota

Natsu: maldito…de pronto natsu se paro con cierta dificultad.-no crei que pegaras asi..

Gray: te sorprendería que otras cosas puedo hacer (o.O)(XD)

Natsu y gray se dirigían a pegarse con sus puños hasta que escucharon el sonido de una patrulla cerca de ahí

Natsu: pero que-

Gray: maldición…dejemos esto hasta aquí no quiero meterme en lios

Natsu: esta bien…pero te aseguro que lo continuaremos

Gray: por supuesto

Y fue asi como termino la cortisima pelea..aunque estaba claro que la continuarian en otro momento..

Gray: rayos me duele la espalda…ese maldito..

Natsu. No crei que fuera tan fuerte..ya vera..ese idiota….

Y asi llego la noche…

Lucy: estoy cansada he estado todo el dia buscando un libro pero no lo he encontrado..y ya es de noche.-mmm deberia llamar a gray…

Mientras lucy iba caminando no se percato que una cierta pandilla se había Fijado en ella

Juju .-decia uno de los sujetos.-pero que tenemos aquí..

Lucy de pronto alzo la vista y se dio cuenta que había sido rodeada por 4 sujetos que la miraban de manera no muy santa

Lucy : q-que quieren

Tal vez un besito.- decía otro sujeto que tenia un cigarro en la boca

Seria mejor si nos fueramos a un motel..preciosa

Lucy: aléjense de mi

Vamos a divertirnos linda jajajja.-

Lucy estaba petrificada si bien gray le había enzeñado un par de movimientos de defensa propia…nunca los había puesto en practica

De pronto uno de los sujetos la tomo por la espalda y le sujeto los dos brazos

Mientras que otro se estaba acercando para darle un baso

Lucy: NOO! SUELTAME!.- comenzó a gritar teniendo esperanza de que alguien la escuchara..

Un chico que iba pasando por ahí escucho el grito le parecio familiar la voz..hasta que se percato de que era…¡LUCY!

Lucy solo podía imaginarse lo peor…cuando el sujeto estaba a unOs escasos centímetros de su boca….

SUELTALA MALDITO!.- y mientra le decía esto le daba un puñetazo en la cara..

La chica que tenia los ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta quien era el que la estaba salvando

Cuando ya no escucho nada..abrio los ojos y se encontró con que los 4 sujetos estaban inconcientes en el piso

¿Estas bien?.-le prregunto el chico

s-si.-lucy estaba a punto de darle las gracias cuando de pronto .- ¡NATSU!

Asi era el muchacho que la había salvado había sido ni mas ni menos que natsu dragneel

Natsu: y quien mas creías que era!

Lucy: yo que se! Nadie del instituto anda por aquí a estas horas!

Natsu: solo agradeceme! Boba!

Lucy : eh..-la chica recordó que recién había estado en problemas…no era el momento de pelear…-gracias..

Natsu: ja! Eso es tod-

De pronto natsu se dio cuenta de que la chica había empezado a llorar…oe…tampoco es para que llores..-este se agacho la cabeza tratando de encontrar la cara de esta…hasta que.-

de verdad gracias!.- lucy quien había estado llorando tratando de desahogar el miedo que habia sentido… se lanzo a abrazar al chico quien quedo atonito ante la situación

natsu: n-no fue nada..-decia este con un notorio sonrojo puesto que nunca ninguna chica lo había abrazado….por algún moticvo quería permanecer asi…sintiendo la respiración de la chica en su oreja..siendo rodeado por aquello brazos que se sentían débiles..respirando el aroma dulce que tenia esta…..

sin darse cuenta…estuvieron en esa posición durante unos minutos..pero como dicen lo bueno nunca dura….sono el celular de la chica

natsu solto a la chica y lucy respondio su teléfono mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas..

lucy: gray?

A natsu el solo escuchar ese nombre le molestaba

Lucy: si estoy bien…solo me retrase por un libro…eh?..venirme a buscar..pero estoy.-

Natsu no aguanto mas el enojo que tenia y le quito el celular a la chica apagándolo

Lucy: oye!

Natsu: yo…te llevare a casa..

Lucy: eh? No es necesario

Natsu: boba ¿Qué pasaría si algo asi te ocurriera de nuevo? ademas…ya es de noche

Lucy: si lo note..

Natsu: me refiero a que es peligroso que una joven tan L.-de pronto el chico freno lo que iba a decir

Lucy. tan ¿"L"?

Natsu: que una chica como tu ande sola!.- demonios estuve a punto de decirle linda….se supone que yo debo conquistarla..

Lucy: bueno es ese caso…sera mejor que comenzemos a caminar…y por cierto no quiero que me vuelvas a quitar el celular asi

Natsu: claro claro….

Y asi los dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de lucy…

**Fin de este capitulo! n.n**

**Pido perdón por mis faltas de ortografía! Agradesco a:**

*******gOgo dAnE : **_**l n.n me alegra que te gustara jaja **__**tienes razón ya veremos como se arrepentirá natsu por lo que dice gracias por tu review**_

_*****_**Lovyrs: **_**gracias por tu review me alegra que lo hayas encontrado interesante**_

_*****_**Infinity infinytum: **_**gracias por tu review n.n me da gusto que te gustara (XD) estare esperando tu fanfic n.n**_

_*****_**Niixuiix****: **_**aajaja gracias por tus review en los siguientes cap veremos quien se enamora primero **__**n.n**_

**En serio les agradesco sus review ^_^..espero no decepcionarlos**

**Nos vemos en el prox cap **

**Se despide hinata-chan!n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Agradesco los review:**

***niixuiix: jjaja tienes razón a natsu le va a costar n.n**

***Infinity Infinytum: te doy las gracias por siempre comentar mis review n.n…natsu y gray son amigos en mi otra historia x si hehe aun sigo esperando que continues tu fic plisss es que me gusto n.n**

***Pao Dranel: jaja si cualquiera se daría cuenta del amor de esos dos..menos ellos n.n gracias x el review**

***fairytail2012: yo igual amooo el nalu *_* ajjaa si..creo q a natsu no le saldrán las cosas tal como el lo planea**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

_ni natsu ni lucy habían hablado en todo el camino por lo que se produjo un silencio un tanto incomodo…._

_Supongo que si quiero enamorarla debería romper este silencio…y comenzar a hablarle de buena manera…no no esos seria raro…aaghhh porque estoy tan nervioso…¿sera porque tengo hambre? No mi estomago no ha sonado…m..no puede ser porque voy al lado de ella cierto.-….eso seria raro….-(pensamiento de natsu)_

_Debería agradecerle por haberme salvado…y pedirle disculpas por haberlo abrazado../ aaahhhh… porque lo abrace…y por que no me habla será que esta enojado conmigo…por lo de el abrazo…(pensamiento de lucy)_

Natsu: hace frio….-el chico rompió el silencio

Lucy: s-si

Natsu: ¿hay que llevar algo mañana?…

Lucy: natsu…lo siento..

Natsu: uh? Por que

Lucy: pues porque te abrace….

Natsu: te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

Lucy: p-por supuesto.-_no le puedo decir..que me gusto…_

_Por alguna razón desconocida para nastu…esto hizo que sintiera un malestar en su pecho.._

Natsu: pues me alegra…a mi tampoco me gusta recibir abrazos de gente bobaaa

Lucy: oye!

Natsu: ¿por cierto donde demonios vives?

Lucy: doblando la esquina…-

Natsu: entonces supongo que te puedo dejar aquí…ya es tarde ..yo tambien tengo que irme a casa

Lucy: si esta bien…

Natsu: entonces nos vemos mañana…

Antes de que el chico se diera vuelta lucy le tomo el brazo derecho …con sus dos manos

Natsu: que te-

Lo que fuera a preguntar natsu quedo cortado , ya que la chica lo beso…..en la mejilla (jaja)

Lucy: nos vemos mañana baakaa!.- le decía mientras le sacaba la lengua y se iba

Natsu por su parte comenzó su camino a casa…aunque claro el chico estaba mas que sonrojado..e inconcientemente luego de caminar mucho…llevo su mano a la mejilla que había besado la chica…

Natsu: p-porque…siento que mi corazón late rápido…de-debe ser porque camine mucho jajjaja…..trataba de convencer el chico….

_Pronto se dirigio a la estación y se fue rumbo a su casa ….caunque claro..con todo un embrollo en su cabeza_

_En la mansión heartfilia_

Lucy: lo siento…papá… prometo que no volveré a llegar tarde…

Lucy se encontraba en su habitación hablando por teléfono….como la mayoría de las veces…su padre no estaba en casa…

Lucy: si…ok..nos vemos te quiero n.n buenas noches….

Gray: y porque la demora…-el chico estaba tan preocupado por su "amiga"..que fue a la casa de esta…

Lucy: gray ya te dije…que fu por buscar el libro…

Gray: pero estaba realmente preocupado…

Lucy: gray…

Finalmente gray se quedo a dormir en casa de lucy aunque claro en cuartos separados

Y paso la noche…

Al otro dia en el instituto

Loke: y como vas a comenzar..tu conquista

Natsu: porque crees que vengo contigo….aun no lose

Loke: pues yo te diría que pienses rápido..porque al parecer gray tambien va a empezar a hacer sus jugadas.-decia este mientras le señalaba a natsu…una escena que lo molesto bastante

Eran gray y lucy entrando a la sala ambos venían riendo ….y parecían una verdadera pareja / …a los oídos de natsu…llegaban murmullos que decían cosas como…

Se ven tan bien juntos n.n

Deberían ser una pareja juju

Natsu estaba molesto o mas bien furioso…pero porque …talvez se debe a que gray esta interviniendo en su conquista…o será…por como lucy se ve feliz con el…

Natsu: de seguro ya olvido que ayer la salve..-ingrata…pensaba el chico aun molesto….pero de pronto recordó el beso de la chica….y todo rastro de molestia desaparecio al instante

Loke: uhm? Que te pasa natsu…tienes la cara roja..

Natsu: no es nada..

Lucy: hola natsu…eh! ¿Estas bien? tienes la cara roja!

Natsu: cállate eres muy ruidosa! No me pasa nada…

Gray: lucy desde cuando lo saludas…?

Lucy: oh! Es que ayer….

De la nada natsu le tapo la boca a la chica..y se la llevo fuera de la sala

Lucy: oye las clases están por empezar!

Natsu: te dije que te callaras

Lucy: porque demonios vamos a la azotea

Natsu: aarrggg niñita boba espera a que lleguemos…

En la azotea..

Lucy: y…señor enojon …¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Natsu: no le digas a nadie que te salve…

Lucy: si solo era para eso mejor me lo hubieras dicho en la sala!

Natsu: ehhh? Esperabas a que te dijera algo mas….vanidosa….-el chico le mostraba una sonrisa de galan..

Lucy: arrg! Yo me largo idiota

Natsu: espera!.-natsu por impulso abrazo a la chica que se encontraba de espaldas

Lucy: o-oye ¿que estas haciendo?

Natsu: ¿te molesta?.-lo dijo en un tono un tanto seductor

Lucy: su-sueltame…/

Natsu: no quiero…-este era el momento de iniciar su plan…

Lucy: que quieres….

Natsu: mm..veamos…tal vez quiero…QUE TE ENAMORES DE MI

Lucy solo quedo estatica….ante la declaración del chico

Lucy: q-q-que demonios dices….

Natsu: tiene algo de malo?.-seguia en su papel de seductor…

Lucy: por supuesto….no puedes por ahí pidiéndole a la gente que se enamore de ti…-por cierto natsu seguía abrazando a la chica

Natsu: jaja sabes en realidad no te lo estoy pidiendo…

Lucy: eh?

Natsu: eres mi objetivo este año..lucy.- el chico poco a poco se iba acercando a la oreja de la chica…

Lucy recordó un golpe de defensa que le había enzeñado gray….y claro en ese momento lo llevo a cabo propinándole un golpe justo en el estomago a natsu…haciendo que este la soltara

Lucy: escúchame natsu…ni en tus sueños pienses que vas a conseguir que me enamore de ti

Natsu: aunque ….digas eso..te noto muy sonrojada…-el chico estaba intentando recuperar el aire…que se le escapo debido al golpe…

Lucy:n-no me sonroje por ti…-rayos que le pasa….debo inventar algo..- además ya tengo a aguien que me gusta! Asi que es imposible que me fije en ti

Esas palabras hicieron que el chico inmediatamente se colocara frente a la chica…acorralándola entre el y una pared que había

Natsu: ¿Quién es?

Lucy solo intentaba safarse….- ah?

Natsu: quienes el idiota que te gusta.- se notaba el enojo del chico

Lucy: no tengo porque decírtelo

Natsu: oohh…claro que si tienes…porque le partire la cara por tratar de tener tu corazón antes que yo..

Lucy no entendia ¿Por qué esta tan molesto?¿no puede ser verdad que el realmente esta interesado en ella?...

Lucy: te dije que eso no te incumbe…- y al igual que hace un rato le propino otro golpe aunque claro este dejo inmóvil al pobre chico…y es que le había pegado en cierta zona frágil…para cualquier chico..(ya se imaginaran en donde)

una vez que el chico cayo al piso Lucy se dirigio a la puerta..para regresar al salón..claro no sin antes hacerle una mueca de disgusto al chico….

Natsu: arrgg.-se quejba el chico..-esto va a hacer mas difícil de lo que pensé….pero….porque demonios comenze a hablarle de manera seductora…..nunca había hecho algo asi…y además porque me moleste tanto…cuando me dijo que le gustaba otro chico…..si continuo asi…solo terminare haciendo que me odie antes de tiempo….

Y Una vez que se recupero del golpe…se sento cruzando de brazos…no quería volver al salón…asi solo se dedico a pensar…normalmente solo piensa en comida…pero ahora…solo una pregunta tenia en la mente…¿Quién es el chico que le gusta a lucy?...segun recuerdo ella no se junta con casi nadie…

mmmmmmmmm….

Podría ser….algo hizo click en la cabeza del chico….

¡GRAY!

**Yo! n.n he aquí el 4to cap **

**Supongo que ya es tiempo de que natsu comienze con su plan..jaja**

**Pero el muy bobo aun no se da cuenta de que es él quien se esta enamorando primero…y los celos son la evidencia n.n**

**Espero que les haya gustado prometo que el prox cap será mas largo…**

**Puesto que tambien es tiempo que gray comienze a reaccionar…**

**aun no he puesto nada de lolu pero…eso se vera mas adelante n.n**

**Se despide hinata –chan ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

_***AGRADESCO LOS REVIEW DE :**_

_*****_**Razhelle**_**:gracias por elreview n.n que buenoque te gusto jajja yo tambien me imagino Larisa malévola de natsu XD jjaa sorry x la demora ygracias tambien por tuotro review en mi otrofic n.n saludos**_

******* fairytail2012**:**jajaj sorry x la intriga de verdad te doy las gracias por seguir mi historia ..n.n**

***** **Infinity Infinytum****:n.n graciiias por el consejo n.n y por**** seguir mi historia y por todos tus review **** no te preocupes sere paciente en esperar tu fic ^_^**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

**NALU VS GRAYLU- y un poco de lolu!**

**~~APRENDIENDO A AMAR~~**

**CAPITULO N °5: casi declaración**

_Maldito …m__aldito….gray te voy a matar…..-_definitivamente natsu estaba furioso…(o mas bien celoso)

"_Yo ya tengo a alguien que me gusta"….-_de seguro es gray….

"_es imposible que me fije en ti"…._eso lo veremos…

Natsu: prepárate lucy con esas palabras estoy aun mas encendido jajaja, te aseguro que si o si cumpliré mi objetivo…seras mia!.

Mientras natsu…se comenzaba a parecer un maniático…lucy estaba afuera de la sala..

Lucy: p-porque me dijo..eso y aun mas porque se molesto…es imposible que realmente quiera que me enamore de el…es decir nos hemos tratado pésimo…desde el primer dia…-aaahhhh!

Dentro de la sala:

Gray pov: ese maldito de natsu…se la llevo…quien sabe que le estará diciendo…o haciendo.-_en ese momento arriba de la cabeza de gray apareció una nube…mostrándole a __un natsu disfrazado de lobo persiguiendo a lucy disfrazada de caperucita…de pronto el lobo se lanza arriba de la caperucita quedando este encima de ella acercando su boca…a la de ella..a punto de bes—_

¡MALDITO!.- gray estaba tan furioso que no se dio cuenta de que todos lo habían quedado mirando ante tal grito

Girldats: señor fullbuster si le disgusta que el señor max sea de "romeo" en la obra solo debe decirlo ¡no es necesario que grite!

Gray: ah?.-el chico estaba un tanto confundido….hasta que capto de lo que estaba hablando el profesor…y es que como en la mayoría de los colegios se hacen obras esta vez…en el instituto fairy tail habían decidido hacer nada mas ni nada menos que la famosísima obra

"_romeo y Julieta"_

Gray: ah…yo no…-apenas si podía hablar el chico puesto que estaba mas que avergonzado…y como no si todos en el salón se habían burlado de el…

Girldats: las audiciones serán hoy en el gimnasio...para los que quieran participar…escucho señor fullbuster…

Hhahahaha.-era todo lo que se escuchaba en el salón….mientras tanto en el baño de mujeres

Lucy: cielos es la primera vez que me salto una clase y todo por culpa del idiota de natsu….

De pronto tres chicas ingresaron al baño….por supuesto no eran del curso de lucy…..

Cana: ya me tienes harta…por dios juvia deja de hablar de ese chico…

Juvia: pero juvia ama a gray-sama /

Lisanna: cana deberías dejarla en paz…n.n

Cana: ha..tu no eres muy diferente..hablando todo el dia de natsu…

Lisanna: c-cana / me da vergüenza

Lucy la cual se encontraba en uno de los baños…oculta alcanzo a escuchar todo…

Lucy pov: estarán hablando de gray natsu…a los que conozco…?.bueno no creo que hayan dos chicos con los mismos nombres…..

Cana: y que me dicen de la chica que siempre anda con gray…

Juvia: juvia cree la considera su rival en el amor!

Lucy: rival en el amor….¬¬'…

Lisanna: es muy linda…de seguro tiene a muchos admiradores...en el colegio….es solo cosa de mirar a nuestro curso..

Cana: es verdad ya hay como 20 chicos que quedaron enamorados a pesar de que solo lleva como dos días no?

Lisanna: me pregunto…como se llamara

Lucy.-interrumpio la chica que estaba en el baño oculta…

Me llamo lucy.-sonrio..

Cana: es-escuchaste todo?

Lucy: lo siento…no fue mi intención…

Cana: pero si eres adorable…y mientras decía esto…se abalanzo contra la chica para abrazarla

Lisanna: c-cana la asfixias..!-decia la albina preocupada por lucy…

Juvia: ahora que juvia lo nota lucy-san es muy linda…-eso solo la hace mas mi rival en el amor…

Lucynoto la cara que tenia la chica de cabellos azules…-no te preocupes….gray y yo solo somos amigos..

Juvia: en serio! Juvia esta feliz…!

Lucy: ahaaha puedo notar que tu te llamas juvia…pero…

Cana: ella se llama lisanna y mi nombre es cana alberona!

Lucy: bueno ustedes ya saben mi nombre…n.n.-de pronto lucy se fijo en el reloj que llevaba cana…y se sorprendio!.-por dios ya es tarde…he estado ausente por mucho tiempo…debería irme a mi salón

Cana: lucy eres del 1-A cierto?

Lucy : s-si

Cana : pues nosotras somos del 1-D…juntémonos en el receso!

Lucy: ok—decia esta dedicándole una sonrisa para luego marcharse…

Lisanna: en serio es linda…de seguro muchos..la quieren

Juvia: s-si…juvia puede notar las miradas de gray-sama hacia ella…

Cana: vamos! No se desanimen hasta que ella no salga..con natsu o gray la batalla aun no esta perdida...jajja

Lisanna y juvia se sonrojaron al tope reclamándole a cana que dejara de decir cosas que son tan evidentes…

Fuera del salón….

Lucy iba con una gran sonrisa..despues de todo esas chicas eran con las primera que hablaba desde su ingreso…pero no se dio cuenta de que cierto chico estaba enfrente de ella…

Natsu: ohh..porque estas aquí…acaso me estabas esperando…-decia el chico de manera seductora

Lucy se dio cuenta de que natsu estaba muy cerca de su cara…

Lucy: eso quisieras….un momento! Porque estas aquí!

Natsu: yo tambien tengo que ir a clases bobaaa

Lucy: seras…

De de la nada el profesor abrió la puerta luego de escuchar a ciertas personas…fuera de la sala…

Girldats: que demonios hacen aquí afuera mocosos!

Natsu: solo estábamos coqueteando un rato no es asi..lucyyy

Lucy: n-no!/

Gray se puso de pie..

Gray: lucy!

Lucy: gray…

De pronto se formo una atmosfera un tanto peligrosa…..

La escena era la siguiente:

Gray….y natsu ..frente a frente…intercambiando (esos típicos rayos que salen de los ojos en el anime)…y con lucy en el medio..

¡TIRANGULO AMOROSO!.-ese era el pensamiento de todos los que estaban en el salón

Girldats fue quien interrumpio la atmosfera haciendo que ambos muchachos se sentaran al final del salón castigados

Loke: son unos idiotas…¬¬

Lucy:al menos solo los castigaron con eso….

Durante toda la clase continuaron hablando de la obra…

Hasta que llegaron al punto de quienes serian candidatas para ser Julieta….

Natsu: eso es una perdida de tiempo…quien quería participar…

Ne ne que les parece lucy!-hablo una de las chicas

De la nada todos comenzaron a apoyar la idea con que la rubia fuera Julieta..

Lucy: yo?...no soy muy buena con esto de las obras….

Erza: vamos no tienes nada que perder con intentarlo….

Lucy: s-si supongo…

Girldats: y quienes serán los chicos que participaran por ser romeo…

Era mas que obvio que si lucy llegaba a ser Julieta TODOS iban a querer se romeo solo para besar sus labios….aunque el entusiasmo no duro mucho cuando nuevamente se comenzó a sentir l aura maligna…

Pov natsu: eso es estúpido…pero besar sus labios no se oye nada mal….

Pov gray: definitivamente no dejare que nadie aparte de mi bese los labios de lucy…

¡YO SERÉ ROMEO!.-gritaron al unisono…

Gray: maldito tu no tienes ningún interés en esta obra

Natsu: es evidente que al igual que yo solo quieres estar ahí para besarla no?

Gray: algún problema con eso!

Natsu: claro que si ¡..sere yo quien la bese primero!

Gray: como te atreves a querer robar el primer beso de lucy

Natsu: ¿primer beso..?ohh .-eso se oye mejor.-

Lucy: o-oigan aun no esta confirmado que yo sere julita..ademas como es que llegaron a mi primer beso….

Gray: lucy..yo-

Natsu: que vas a hacer declararte? ..idiota

Lucy: ¿Qué estas diciendo? Natsu bakaa con gray solo somos amigos

Gray: lucy..-el chico estaba desanimado..no quería seguir pero el solo ver la cara de natsu…lo hizo querer …confesarse ahora…

Natsu pov : uff al menos no es gray…pero eso significa que es otro el idiota del cual lucy esta enamorada…..

Gray: lucy yo… no quiero que-

Y como era de esperarse el maldito timbre arruino todo el plan de gray….

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG**

Se esperaba que todos en el salón comenzaran a marchare….pero en lugar de eso todos se quedaron esperando por lo que fuera a decir el fullbuster….

Natsu solo pensaba en partirle la cara si al idiota se le ocurria confesarse…

Loke solo estaba atento a la escena….

Erza era una de las que mas metida en el asunto

Lucy miraba a gray…con sus mejillas sonrojadas….-no era cierto verdad..gray no se le podia confesar..es decir…es su amigo de infacia….era guapo pero…un momento porque estaba pensando en eso ahora!

Gray por su parte no podía estar mas nervioso…y es claro…estaba a puno de confesarse….y todos lo habían quedado mirando salvo el profesor que se había retirado….

Gray: lucy .-tomo las manos de esta-..-yo durante mucho tiempo….te he…

Natsu no se podía mover quería impedir a toda costa que el chico se declarara…eso le arruinaría el plan….ademas de que no podia controlar su furia por ver a lucy sonrojada por el idiota de gray

Lucy sentía que su corazón latia mas rápido de lo normal…-que esta pasando…y ¿Cómo diantres llego tanta gente?.- y eso se debía a que aquellos que estaban en el salón comenzaron a enviar mensajes de la supuesta declaración…de ese modo estudiantes de otras clases comenzaron a llegar…

No era necesario decir que la mayoría de hombres que se encontraban ahí maldecían la suerte de gray

Gray pov. No no…definitivamente no me quiero declarar con lucy de esta forma….prometi que seria algo romántico…pero por culpa del estúpido de natsu…quiero que lucy sea mi novia lo antes posible….

LUUCYYYYYYYY!-se escucho una voz entre la multitud…

Esto distrajo a todos quienes estaban mirando la escena..inclusive a sus protagonistas

Lucy: esa voz….-.!cana!.-mientras lucy decía esto la chica del cabello café nuevamente se le lanzaba encima arruinando totalmente la atmosfera de amor que había en ese momento

Cana: are?...estabas ocupada? Lo siento.-decia refiriéndose al chico….lo que no sabían era que la chica lo había hecho a propósito…

Gray: oye! Quien eres tu?

Cana: pues una amiga de lucy

Gray: amiga?...pero- y antes de que el chico siguiera hablando…entraron 2 chicas mas…lisanna y juvia quienes miraban avergonzadas a su amiga..

Lisanna: cana! No debes entrar a los salones asi

Juvia: ju-juvia piensa lo mismo…

En se momento las 2 chicas se percataron que se encontraban en el mismo salón que sus amores …provocando que se sonrojaran

Lisanna pov: n-natsu…esta aquí…-pero algo hizo que borrara su sonrisa

Y era que el chico solo estaba mirando muy molesto a gray….y de paso..como este le sujetaba las manos a lucy…

Lisanna pov: entonces mis suposiciones eran ciertas…natsu esta….

Mientras que juvia solo podía mirar con tristeza como AUN gray tenia tomado de las manos a lucy…

Gray: maldición arruinaron mi momento.-en eso el joven solto las delicadas y suaves manos de lucy…y se dio la media vuelta..-hablaremos luego lucy…

Lucy: c-claro…..-la chica necesitaba bajar su sonrojo….

Fue en ese instante en que detrás de natsu apareció loke

Loke: asustado…jaja casi te la quitan…aunque aun no es tuya…cierto?-claramente se estaba burlando de su amigo..

Natsu:…ca-callate..-dicho esto se dirigio donde la rubia y nuevamente se la llevo..dejando a todos con la cara de O.o

En un pasillo….

Gray: maldición estuve a punto de…-argr!.-algo lo saco de sus pensamiento….ese natsu…porque habrá dicho todo eso…acaso…ese idiota anda atrás de lucy?...no es rival para nadie… y lucy jamas se fijaría en alguien como el…de pronto recordó la cara de la rubia cuando el la tenia de las manos…ese sonrojo que la hacia ver tan dulce…hehe..el chico no podía mentir..estaba feliz de haber sido el quien provoco ese sonrojo en su amiga…es tan linda….deinitivamente sere romeo!

Mientras tanto en la azotea nuevamente…

Lucy: te dije no me trajeras de esa manera

Natsu: ah? .-y que esperabas….-._estoy furioso.-_

Lucy: que estupides me quieres decir ahora?

Natsu: porque estabas sonrojada con gray .-solto de la nada (impulso)

Lucy: n-no lo estaba .- desvio su mirada

Natsu: si lo estabas.- _al igual que la ultima vez la acorralo_….-¡¿Por qué?

Lucy: yo que se!

Natsu: quiero….¡QUIERO QUE TUS SONROJOS SOLO SEAN PARA MI!

Lucy: de nuevo estas hablando incoherencias!

Natsu se cerco al oído de l rubia…-te robare tu primer beso…

Lucy se sonrojo..-que esta pensando este idiota..-

Natsu: aunque claro hacerlo aquí…no seria lo mejor…-definitvamente quería que todos vieran el beso….-oohhh ya se…que tal en la obra.-le susurro a la chica

Lucy: ja! Tu aun no eres romeo…además gray tambien participara….

Natsu: no menciones ese nombre cuando estemos los dos solos…

Lucy nuevamente sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas….

El chico de pronto la tomo de la cintura..acercandola aun mas a el…acercando sus rostros…

Estaban próximos al beso….

Tengo que hacerlo en la obra….-pensaba el chico

Rayos porque no me puedo mover….-pensaba la chica

Casi en un instante…se encontraban a punto de unir sus labios…..solo faltaban unos escasos centrimetros …

**Yo! Jajaja cada vez se pone mas interesante! (Según yo)XD lose romeo y juieta no tiene nada que ver pero se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba una canción..n.n**

**Chan chan ¿Qué pasara? Natsu besara a lucy antes de la obra? O llegara alguien a impedirlo..**

**Apareció lisanna…hara algo para conquistar a natsu…y juvia..planeara como quedarse con gray?...loke empezara a hacer sus movimientos?..**

**Todo esto se aclarara en el prox cap…"desastre en la obra"**

**Antes de despedirme…quisiera..hablar un poco del cap el manga que salio**

**Aargggg! Estoy furiosa..lucy volvió a perder (por lo menos quedo en 2do lugar) pero quedo grave!malvado mashima cuanto mas quieres hacer sufrir a la pobre de lucy!por eso después dicen que es débil!.aunque yo la defenderé hasta la muerte! Se que lucy tiene un poder oculto solo tiene que dejarlo salir!.y esa acuario tambien me dio rabia..aunque yo sea del mismo signo jaja _…por otro lado…esto podría traer un momento nalu..u.u quien sabe…solo espero que el cap del anime no me decepcione…**

**Se despide hinata-chan! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Como siempre agradeciendo los review de :**

***niixuiix: haha si, todos x lucy , pronto se sabra que hara lisanna..chan chan aha**

***Infinity Infinytum : .n.n haha siii soy malvada wauajaja, gracias x el R.**

***MaryHeartfilia: graciiias x el R. yo tambien creo que es hora de que lucy sienta celos juju,además tambien adoooroo el nalu n.n**

***Pao Dranel: haha normalmente soy pésima para momentos de suspenso n.n lo bueno fue que lo logre! N.n gracias por el R.**

***Zy system: graciiiiiiiiiiias x el R. de verdad que me da alegría cuando a alguien le gusta mi historia xqq solo soy nueva en esto n.n te lo agradesco muchooo n.n**

**Aquí va el cap espero que les guste**

**L****OS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

**NALU VS GRAYLU- y un poco de lolu!**

**~~APRENDIENDO A AMAR~~**

**CAPITULO N °6: desastre en la obra(1era parte)**

_Anteriormente :_

_El chico de pronto la tomo de la cintura..acercandola aun mas a el…acercando sus rostros…_

_Estaban próximos al beso…._

_Tengo que hacerlo en la obra….-pensaba el chico_

_Rayos porque no me puedo mover….-pensaba la chica_

_Casi en un instante…se encontraban a punto de unir sus labios…..solo faltaban unos escasos centrimetros …_

_El chico apoyo sus manos en la pared de atrás y cerró sus ojos….acercandose a los labios de la rubia hasta que…._

Loke: ¿natsu que estas haciendo?

Este rápidamente abrió los ojos…..y **….¡sorpresa!...**su chica no estaba….es decir ..su objetivo (XD)

Natsu: ¡¿l-loke?.- que demonios…-y lucy?

Loke: la vi huir….como hace dos segundos…iba totalmente sonrojada…nisiquiera me miro

Natsu:.-maldicion….aprovecho..que cerre los ojos..- uh?- el chico se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho loke…- son-rojada?...-no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa..-eso realmente lo alegro…

Loke: oye ….yuju llamando a natsu..planeta tierra…

Natsu: ahh cállate….y que quieres…

Loke: ah…te venia a avisar que en el hospital dieron de alta a laxus…vendrá dentro de poco.-el rostro del chico se torno serio

Natsu: ¿de verdad?...

Loke: ¿preocupado?

Natsu: ¿Por qué tendría que estar preocupado?

Loke: sabes perfectamente porque…laxus es el capitán del equipo…y…bueno…tu sabes que las chicas adoran a los musculosos

Natsu: aun no entiendo tu punto..

Loke: **lucyy**! ¡!Idiota¡…ella es hermosa… y haría buena pareja con el…aunque claro..conmigo tambien…..

Natsu: de que estas hablando….mi lucy no se fijaría en el…tu mismo lo has dicho ella es diferente

Loke: si…lo se pero…¿uhh?...natsu…. …a-acabas de decir…"mi lucy"

El sonrojo de natsu no tardo en llegar

Natsu: N-NO!...dije mi objetivo!...si eso fue….a-aprende a escuchar…!

Loke: natsu.- el chico lo miro serio..- no te debes enamorar de lucy…

Natsu: lo se!..ademas jamas!..escucha bien..JAMAS ME ENAMORARIA DE LUCY!

Loke pov: no estaría tan seguro de eso…..

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggg**

Termino del receso

En uno de los pasillos…dos chicas iban avanzando a su sala

Erza: segura que estas bien?

Lucy: s-si…

Flash back:

Erza choco con lucy..o al revés…(no importa es lo mismo XD n.n)

Erza: lucy! justo a quien buscaba

Lucy: e-en serio?

Erza: seamos amigas! n.n

Lucy: eh?

Erza: nunca antes había visto a una chica como tu..y definitivamente quiero que seamos amigas …las mejores!

Lucy: claro!..._amigas…que bien suena…después de todo..debido a su familia nunca había podido hacer amigos salvo gray…_

_En fin asi nacio esta nueva amistad_

Fin flashback-

Erza:estas segura que estas bien? tenias la cara roja cuando te encontré…

Lucy: n-no era nada hahha…

Erza: uhhhmm…..¬¬…..¿por cierto…a donde te llevo natsu?...

Lucy: ah! Solo me llevo a las escaleras….

Erza: y para que?

Lucy pov: eres curiosa….-pues solo para….para decirme que seria horrible si yo fuera Julieta..haha..

Erza: ese idiota…

Lucy: ya casi es hora no?...de la audición….

Erza: si…quieres que vayamos…andando….por mientras

Lucy: n-no…..me da vergüenza…-la chica se sonrojo…-

Erza: oww…eres muy tierna!...con razón esos dos idiotas se pelean por ti..

Lucy: ah?

Erza: ¿Qué?

Lucy: que dijiste?

Erza: nada..

Lucy: no es cierto!

Erza: se me olvido

Lucy: acabas de decir..que.-ahhh no hay caso…-…dejemos esto hasta aquí…..

Pov erza: no puedo decirle…lo que sucede si ni ella misma se da cuenta…

Auditorio.

Prof. Artes- (abreviatura: P.A.)

P.A: vaya! Tenemos a muchos candidatos…-realmente me sorprende…será por las bellas jovencitas que tambien quieren participar?

Lucy: uhm….gray y natsu aun no han llegado….

De pronto el chico de gafas mejor conocido como loke se le acerco a la rubia colocando su brazo por encima del hombro de esta

Loke: de seguro a esos idiotas se les olvido…pero quizás en una de esas me toque ser tu príncipe…lucy

Lucy: mm..s-si…-en serio este chico es coqueto….

De la nada se escucho un gran estruendo..

La puerta se abrió y se pudieron divisar dos chicos peleando…

Natsu: te dije que no fui yo idiota

Gray: a quien llamas idiota cabron!

Natsu: acaso no estoy siendo directo…te lo digo a ti fullubaster

Gray: te las estas buscando dragneel….

Antes de que comenzaran los golpes…una hermosa voz los interrumpio…

Lisanna: con- con permiso…-ambos chicos se calmaron….y decidieron ir donde los demás…aunque claro principalmente donde lucy

Lucy: lisanna n.n hola!

Al oir la voz de lucy los dos muchachos dirigieron su vista hacia el frente…encontrándose con loke abrazando a la chica….

Este al darse cuenta de las miradas…(lo estaban asesinando) se alejo de la chica…aunque no sin antes depositarle un beso en su mano…

Maldito!-pensamiento de natsu y gray…

P.A: bien como son muchos quienes participaran se dividirán en parejas…

Natsu y gray llegaron en dos segundos..al lado de lucy..y le tomaron cada uno un brazo—el profe al darse cuenta de esto…inmediatamente pensó en una idea…

P.A: las parejas serán elegidas por sorteo…

Natsu y gray: ¿Qué?

Erza: ya lo escucharon….ahora suelten a lucy…-erza los intimido con la mirada…y lucy solo le agradecia mentalmente

El sorteo era el siguiente se pondría 1 par por cada numero..es decir.. …el chico y la chica que saquen el mismo numero serán pareja….la encargada de esto: lisanna….

Luego de que todos sacaran un n°…se procedio a ver quienes serian pareja…

Gray: me toco el 3…-inmediatamente miro el papel de lucy…pero..decepcion…el de ella era otro…entonces ¿con quien le había tocado?...

P.A: ¿Quién mas tiene el n° 3?

Un chica salio de entre la multitud…-¡JUVIA LO TIENE!.-la chica no se había dado cuenta con quien le tocaria hasta que….vio a gray….- n- no puede ser…me toco con….

P-A: exacto..le toco con el señor fullbuster

Ya imaginaran como estaba el corazón de juvia../

Y a gray simplemente…la chica le parecio linda…

Natsu: oye…tu chica del caballo blanco…que numero es este?

Lisanna: me llamo lisanna…-esta se dirigio a ver el papel de natsu…nueve….penso…-luego miro el de ella…-6…-mm….es el

P.A: bien quien tiene el n° 9….

Natsu: creo que yo…¿quien es la chica que tiene el mismo n°?

Lucy: n-no puede ser!..

Natsu: acaso eres tu lucy?los ojos del dragneel comenzaron a brillar..aunque claro nadie lo noto-lisanna al escuchar esto actuo por impulso…

Lisanna: lucy déjame ver tu papel….

Lucy: claro…-la chica le paso el papel…

Lisanna: el tuyo es el 6 lucy…

Lucy: en serio?...

P.A: pues entonces quien tiene el 9?

Lisanna: yo profesor…-la chica volteo a ver a natsu con una sonrisa…pero…poco le duro….

En el chico se notaba la decepcion de no haberle tocado con la rubia…

P.A: entonces señorita heartfilia usted tiene el 6 no?...¿quien mas tiene el n° 6?

Loke: yo!

Natsu: ¿q-que?

Loke: al parecer la suerte estuvo de mi lado natsu…

Natsu solo miraba con enojo como loke empezaba a simpatizar con lucy…

En eso lisanna tomo el brazo de natsu…-lucy lo noto…por laguna razón..sintio un malestar en el pecho…

P.A: bien como las parejas están decididas comenzaremos con una sola escena mmmm-ya se! -¡la del beso!

Natsu y gray inmediatamente maldijeron a loke…..ese mujeriego besaría a su lucy…- pensamiento de los dos (XD)

Minutos mas tarde…..

Bien la primera pareja al escenario : alzack y visca-

Todo iba bien hasta que …..Se desmoraron como unos 7 minutos en una escena ….especificamente la del beso! /(son tan timidos)

P.A: los siento chicos…siguiente…mmm…..gray y juvia!

Gray: solo quería estar en la obra x lucy….oe juvia..-pero antes de que el chico rechazara la audición..vio como juvia se acomodaba para recibir el beso….y como el era o mejor dicho es todo un caballero..no la pudo rechazar….u.u

Luego de equivocarse…en un par de líneas..avanzaron hasta la parte del beso

Juvia pov: no no puedo controlar mi corazón…ahhhh gray-sama esta tan cerca de juvia…/

Gray pov:..en serio tengo que besarla?...no puedo..no porque juvia no sea linda…sino por que lucy esta enfrente mio y….un momento si beso a juvia…lucy podría ponerse celosa….y sin darse cuenta el chico estaba a unos escasos centímetros de los labios de la chica…se veian tan delicados…brillosos..- unun segundo este no es momento de pensar en eso…tengo que….yo….debo…,.pero antes de terminar…el chico ya se encontraba besando los labios de la joven…

h-hermoso!-gritaron todos!

Lisanna estaba feliz por su amiga..-juvia!

La chica no contestaba….

Lucy: j-juvia?

Gray se dio cuenta de que la chica no respondia…-o-oe juvia!

Natsu: de seguro fue por el beso que el idiota le dio!

Gray: cállate!.- este no es momento de pelear

Lucy: revisenla como esta!

Lisanna: llamen a un doctor

Erza: no a la enfermera Del colegio

Natsu: a un veterinario!

Lucy: juvia no es un animal!

Gray: ese idiota no piensa!

Erza: lo del veterinario me hizo recordar a mi mascota…

Lisanna: no creo que sea el momento de ..-

Lucy: yo tenia un perrito n.n

Natsu: yo tambien se llamaba ….duke

Gray: oigan juvia esta…

Lisanna: habrá sido por la presión

Erza: tiene pánico escénico…?

Natsu: y que tal si la mordio una araña…

Lucy: eso seria peligroso!

Gray: depende de la araña …

Natsu: si es roja con azul….tendra poderes!

Lucy: eso es de una película!

Erza: baka!

P.A: por si a alguien le importa juvia esta bien solo se desmayo…

Gray: jajaaja natsu idiota pensaba que había sido por una araña

Natsu: tu tambien opinaste!

P.A: es suficiente! La siguiente pareja serán natsu y lisanna!

Natsu: espere nosotros tenemos el n° 9!

P.A: no me importa!

Mientras comenzaban a prepararse…lucy sentía que algo iba mal…porque se sentía asi…natsu diciéndole románticos versos a lisanna…algo le molestaba…..

De un rato a otro…llegaron a la escena del beso..

Lucy pov: _"te robare tu primer beso"_ ahora que lo pienso…nose si natsu ya ha dado su primer beso…y si es este….se lo dara a lisanna...eso…esta bien no?...despues de todo a lisanna le gusta natsu…y natsu…solo me acosa…-entonces por que siento como si …algo me doliese…..

En eso…llego el momento….natsu se encontraba a unos centímetros de besar a lisanna….solo faltaban unos dos cm…hasta que

¡ NOO!-un grito interrumpio todo…

Erza se dio la media vuelta y dirigio su mirada a quien había sido el responsable del grito….al igual que el resto…

Erza: l-lucy!

Lucy se dio cuenta de como la miraban todos…inclusive natsu y lisanna…la cual tenia una cara de disgusto…

Lucy: y-yo…..-no se que decir…-piensa lucy piensa…de ponto sintió como unas gotas se desprendían de su rostro…-lo siento….-dicho esto salio corriendo..

Natsu: lucy!-por primera vez veía lagrimas en los ojos de la chica….-queria ir tras ella..pero algo se interpuso..

Lisanna: estamos a mitad de la escena…

Natsu: me importa un carajo La escena!...-se solto del agarre de la chica y salio corriendo

Pov lisanna: te arrepentiras de esto lucy…

Una vez que salio natsu….loke se puso a mitad del camino para bloquear a cualquiera que quisiera ir tras la chica..y el joven….especialmente a gray…

Erza: déjame pasar!

Loke: calmate….si quieres yo te explico que paso…

Erza:habla rápido!

Loke: bueno…lo que paso fue que a lucy la invite a salir….pero como todos oyeron me rechazo…-mintió

Erza: y por que estaba llorando?

Loke: después de que me rechazo inmediatamente la insulte…-otra mentira..sabia que recibiría una golpiza por esas mentiras….pero…no les podía decir la verdad…

Gray: tengo que ir a verla…

Loke: estará bien…además…alguien se tiene que quedar con juvia ¿no?

Gray había sido el elegido de cuidar a juvia…erza x su parte sabia que lo que dijo loke era mentira…pero prefirió quedarse en el gimnasio…mas tarde hablaría con lucy…

Las audiciones siguieron normalmente…..pero en otro lugar…..

Lucy: porque me seguiste!

Natsu: s-solo quería comprobar algo…

Lucy: n-no estoy llorando

Natsu: no pregunte eso….

Lucy: puedes irte…estabas en algo importante con lisanna….-le dolia recordar que natsu y lisanna estuvieron a punto de darse un beso…-sabia que estaba siendo egoista

Natsu se encontraba detrás de lucy la cual le daba la espalda..el chico tenia los ojos cubiertos por su flequillo

Mientras que esta se limpiaba las lagrimas….

Natsu: lucy…¿estas celosa?

Lucy inmediatamente se sonrojo…-p-por que debería de estarlo

El chico se acerco…peligrosamente ( o.O)

Natsu : no lo se….dimelo tú…

Lucy se dio vuelta…-de que me estas—fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros….

Natsu: lucy…¿lo estas?

Lucy solo se mantuvo en silencio…con el rostro hacia abajo…

Natsu levanto la cara de esta con una de sus manos…delicadamente

Natsu: te dije que te besaría a ti…

Lucy podía sentir la respiración del chico

Natsu: solo a ti te besare….y como no nos toco juntos…supongo que no me queda de otra…-tomo a luy de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el..

Lucy: n-natsu espe-antes de que la chica acabara…algo la detuvo…algo que no la dejo continuar….

Algo que le prohibio seguir hablando

(ya imaginan lo que fue)…

Asi es!...lo que produjo todo esto…fue una acto muy sencillo…pero que lleva con el muchas emociones las cuales transmite..

"_**Un Beso"**_

**Yo! He aquí el cap 6, lo hize largo para compensar el atraso…u.u**

**Ya era hora de poner a erza en escena…y de que lucy estuviera celosa ¿no?...despues de todo natsu es su acosador personal jiji..n.n**

**Que opinan ustedes**

**-sobre lo que hizo lisanna con lo del sorteo….( aclaración lisanna no me cae mal de hecho es muy linda pero tenia que meter a una villana y estaba entre ella y erza…pero esta tiene a jerall asi que…tenia q ser lisanna..)**

**-pobre juvia se desmayo XD**

**-celos de lucy ( no tantos pero algo hubo)**

**Y finalmente ¡ besoooooo! Jajaja**

**Espero sus review…y que me den ideas n.n todo se agradece! **

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Se despide hinata-chan ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Agradeciendo los review de**

***** **Infinity Infinytum****: n.n haha gracias x las ideas y por tu R. lisanna no será tan mala en mi historia ehhe**

***** **Pao Dranel****: haha tanto grito n.n me hizo feliz! Gracias por el R.**

***** **Razhelle****: haha gracias por el R. n.n me pone feliz saber que te encanto..le puse mucho empeño al cap del beso**

***** **LuzzDragneel****: ya somos dos n.n me encantan las historias de 3 chicos y una chica haha gracias por el R.**

***** **al** **Guest****: gracias soy novata en esto asi que de verdad agradesco tu R. n.n que bueno que se notaron los celos haha n.n soy feliz con que lean mi historia**

**AH! Y TAMBIEN A:**

***** **yukiny67 ****: no te pude agradecer antes xq me llego tu R. después de que actualiza por eso gracias! Aunk sea atrasado n.n**

***** **David Allen****: me paso lo mismo no te pude agradecer antes pero ahora sii, me alegro que te guste gracias por**** el R. n.n **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

**NALU VS GRAYLU- y un poco de lolu!**

**~~APRENDIENDO A AMAR~~**

**CAPITULO N °6:** audiciones

_Lucy: n-natsu espe-antes de que la chica acabara…algo la detuvo…algo que no la dejo continuar…._

_Algo que le prohibió seguir hablando_

"_**Un Beso"**_

_Estuvieron asi un buen rato, el beso fue inesperadamente apasionado, justo cuando natsu se proponía a explorar la boca de la chica…esta lo detuvo empujándolo_

Lucy: noo! Aléjate!.-dicho esto lo empujo provocando que el chico cayera sentado

Natsu: ¿Qué te pasa?.-

Lucy: ¿Cómo que que me pasa?...estas loco!no puedes llegar y besar a las personas!...mooooo /

Natsu: pero te gusto ¿no es asi?.-lo decía en un tono un tanto seductor, mientras que con la lengua saboreaba el rastro dulce que había dejado la chica

Lucy: e-eso no es cierto!.-desvio la mirada….

Natsu se paro….-oe lu-

¡ESE ERA MI PRIMER BESO! IDIOTA!.-el grito de la chica lo dejo algo sorprendido…

Natsu: lo se…

Lucy: ¿Por qué?...por que demonios estas acosándome…! Si eres tu el que siempre me molesta!

Natsu: eso es por-

Loke: lucyy.!.-interrumpio

Lucy: loke!

Natsu se encontraba dándole la espalda al chico de gafas….con la cabeza agachada..y sus ojos tapados por el flequillo

Loke: erza esta muy preocupada….deberias ir con ella

Lucy: uh?...s-si..!

Antes de que lucy se fuera natsu le agarro la muñeca..

Natsu: a la próxima no te salvas…~lucyy~-la solto…..

Lucy por su parte solo corrió hasta la puerta de salida…-nos vemos loke

Loke: si..n.n

Una vez que lucy se marchó…..

Natsu: lo hiciste de nuevo…

Loke: ¿de que hablas?

Natsu: ¿Por qué nos interrumpiste?

Loke: solo vine a buscarla

Natsu: no juegues sucio…loke

Loke: no lo hago…pero , deberías recordar que yo me quedare con ella….

Natsu apretó sus puños..

Loke: claro a menos que hayas cambiado de decisión y quieras competir contra mi

Natsu se dio la media vuelta….pero antes de irse…le mostro a loke una sonrisa de _"aunque trates de quitármela no lo lograras"_

A lo que loke le respondio con un "_ya lo veremos….natsu"…_

Fuera de la azotea

Natsu se encontraba apoyado en una pared…..-genial…ahora definitivamente loke me declaro lo guerra…bueno no es como si a mi me gustara lucy … de pronto mientras se encontraba pensando…inconsientemente paso sus dedos por sus labios recordando el beso…- de la nada se claro este no lo noto…- lucy…ese tambien fue mi primer beso…y creo que no pudo ser mejor…..-¡UN MOMENTO!¿que estoy diciendo?...malvado….debo ser malvado con ella….despues de todo se lo merece….¿no?...ahhh por supuesto que si…que debería hacer….no tengo la menor idea de como continuar mi plan….mmm….oh!.¿..celos..?...tal vez debería poner a lucy nuevamente celosa jajja celosa x mi …no suena nada mal…..-de lo que el chico no se percato era de que loke había estado escuchando todo…

Loke pov: asi que le robo su primer beso…natsu es un idiota o que….ahora de seguro lo odiara…pero natsu no es el único que me preocupa…hay dos sujetos mas que podrían llamarle la atención a lucy….esto de ser galan es complicado…

En el auditorio…..

Lucy iba entrando totalmente sonrojada…

Gray: ¡lucy!

Lucy: g-gray…-definitivamente el no se podía enterar

Gray: ¿estas bien?

Lucy: s-si…¿Cómo esta juv-

Gray la abrazo…- sabes que no me gusta verte llorar

Lucy se soprendio por el abrazo del chico…-g-gray…lo siento por preocuparte…-correspondio el abrazo

Gray, tomando las mejillas de la chica con ambas mano.- te quiero lucy…y por eso no me gusta verte llorar

Ahora si…se podía decir que la escena era de ellos dos….

Lucy: gray…

Gray: lucy..

P.A: mm..ellos dos se nota que tienen química…

Natsu después de pensar en como darle celos a lucy…volvió al gimnasio…pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que…

P.A: bien! la pareja para ser romeo y Julieta serán gray y lucy

La noticia se difundio rápidamente….dejando a muchas chicas y chicos felices salvo para algunas personas…que no supiron como tomar la noticia…

Lissana: j-juvia…

Juvia: juvia lo sabia…aun no puedo ser la princea de gray-sama..-lo decía mientras ponía una sonrisa melancolica..la cual duro poco….porque…-pero juvia esta feliz!

Lisanna y cana pusieron una cara de WTF?

Porque….hahha…juvia beso a gray-sama antes que lucy ahhaa

Lisanna y cana tenían la típica gotita anime…-parece una maniática…..

Cana: en cualquier caso…lisanna…dices que lucy interrumpio tu beso con natsu…

Lisanna: si..y estoy segura que fue a propósito

Cana: esa chica es astuta hhaha me cae bien

Lisanna: cana!

Cana: lo siento lisanna haha…..y ¿Qué haras ahora?

Lisanna: vengarme por supuesto…

Cana: no estas siendo muy extremista?...nisiquiera conoces bien a lucy..

Lisanna: aahhgg!...nose que hacer es decir…quiero vengarme…pero…ella no parece mala..y yo…aahh!

Cana: me voy unos minutos y miren lo que pasa…

Erza: y ¿Qué paso entre tu y natsu?

Lucy: no se de que me hablas..-lucy tenia una bebida

Erza puso una cara intimidante

Lucy:s-solo me quería ver llorar

Erza: uhhh…..-erza se percato de que natsu estaba a unos cuantos metros…tomando una bebida…estaba solitario…pues era la hora del descanso…

A erza se le vino una idea a la cabeza…

¡BESO!..-grito…a lo que natsu y lucy escupieron inmediatamente lo que estaban bebiendo….

Erza: ohh….

Lucy: p-porque gritaste eso…?

Erza: un experimento…-la pelirroja era astuta

Lucy: experimento?...lucy se percato de que natsu estaba sonrojado mirándola lo que produjo que esta tambien se sonrojara

Erza: ¿que significa esa mirada que le estas haciendo a natsu?

Lucy volvió a escupir lo que estaba tomando….-m-mirada?

Erza: lucy no puedes engaña-

Gray: lucy!

Lucy: gray…volviste

Gray: si ..ten te compre un sándwich

Lucy: ohh! De jamon y queso! Mi favorito

Gray: hehe

Erza: ehh..gray la obra aun no empieza…no deberías comenzar a ser el príncipe…ahora

Gray: de que estas hablando erza…

Lucy: gray es asi conmigo todo el tiempo…

Erza se dio cuenta de como natsu miraba la ahora escena de gray y lucy

Erza: ehh..entoces lucy…estas diciéndome que **gray es tu principe** en todo momento..

Lucy: erza….po..favor para…..-estaba sonrojada

Gray: nose si sere eso para lucy pero yo si puedo decir que lucy es mi princesa

Lucy y su sonrojo volvieron a mirar a gray

Lucy: gray…

Natsu estaba a punto de tirarle su botella en la cabeza a gray…cuando..

P.A: bien aquí esta la lista de los personajes que interpretara cada uno pongan atención…

_(natsu se quedo en la obra solo para poder evitar el beso de lucy y gray….lo mismo va para juvia )_

Julieta: lucy heartfilia

Romeo: gray fullbuster

Teobaldo: natsu dragneel

Natsu: quien demonios es ese?

P.A: es el enemigo principal de romeo….y primo de Julieta…

Natsu: uh…asi que enemigo eh…

Continuando…

Nodriza: juvia loxar

Madre de Julieta: erza scarlet

Conde parís: loke…

Natsu : hahha nombre ridículo!

Loke: natsu por si no sabes él es prometido de Julieta

Natsu : ¿Qué?

Rosalinda: lisanna…-_la chica por la cual se supone que romeo fue a la fiesta_

…y asi sucesivamente se dieron los papeles…

Erza: s-sensei esta seguro de que quiere poner a esos tres esos papeles…refiriéndose a natsu , loke, y gray….

P.A: ¿Por qué no? Haha será la mejor obra!

Mientras que en una esquina…..

Lucy: o-oigan…

No es necesario mencionar que los tres se estaban fusilando con la mirada….en especial gray y natsu..

Lucy: por dios…calmanse!..

Gray: no te preocupes lucy…yo no peleare estoy demasiado feliz por ser el afortunado que te de el beso

Lucy: gray!

Natsu: ja! Pues no será el primero…-lo dijo casi en un susurro

Loke alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente…-yo solo quiero ver a lucy en un hermoso vestido…con eso me conformo

Lucy: loke…-

Juvia espera ser una buena amiga de lucy…-quiero asegurarme de que no se de el beso….

Lisanna pov…siento que en cualquier momento juvia asesinara a lucy…

Natsu al percatarse de la prescencia de la albina se le ocurrio una idea..

Natsu: oye lisanna ven aca!..-ya veras lucy…hare que te mueras de celos…

Lucy pov: que trama natsu…-estaba cruzada de brazos

Natsu: que mal que no pudimos darnos el beso..

Lisanna: eh?...s-si..

Natsu abrazando a la chica hizo un comentario que hizo enojar a cierta chica rubia

Ne~ne…lisanna y yo hacemos una linda pareja ¿no?

Lisanna: ha?...estaba totalmente sonrojada

Juvia piensa lo mismo!

Loke: tienes razón…

Lucy: por supuesto que no!.

Todos quedaron mirando a lucy..

Gray: lucy…

Lisanna: que quieres decir

Lucy: natsu es muy poca cosa para una chica hermosa como lisanna..-se que quieres darme celos natsu…pero no te será tan simple

Lisanna se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo lucy de ella no era mentira…-lucy…es buena…hehe..supongo que le debo una disculpa…-realmente se sentía arrepentida

Natsu por su parte estaba molesto….ademas de que no había conseguido poner celosa a lucy…esta lo insultaba…

Natsu: ¿Qué dijiste?

Lucy: lo que escuchaste

De pronto un aura de pelea se comenzó a sentir pero todo fue interrumpido por erza

Erza: ya es suficiente!

a-aye…-fue la respuesta de todos…

y asi es como finalizo el periodo de audiciones…, pero ahora se venia la obra verdadera…además de la llegada de cierta persona que podría cambiar todo…..

**yo! Haha n.n nose como habrá quedado el cap..porque lo hize velozmente haha espero que les guste..y de ahora en adelante se viene lo bueno porque:**

**loke le declaro la guerra a natsu antes de lo esperado…gray salio como romeo…lisanna…cambia un poco su actitud…y lucy comienza a enamorarse de cierto muchacho..y natsu..empieza definitivamente con los celos haha XD…además de la llegada de cierta persona**

…

**Me gusto el cap del manga n.n lo bueno fue que lucy gano el 2do lugar y los 8 pts! Yeah!**

**Y se armo el equipo mas fuerte de FT kyaa no puedo esperar….!haha **

**Se despide hinata-chan ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**AGRADECIENDO LOS REVIEW DE:**

**PRIMERO QUE NADA A QUIENES YO YA CONSIDERO COMO MIS PRINCIPES n.n haha(XD)**

***** **Pao Dranel****: graciiias la idea de erza surgio en el momento n.n**

***** **Zy system****: gracias por el R. y por decir que eres mi fan n.n e emocione muchísimo n.n**

***** **Infinity Infinytum****: mi regalon!,graciiias x seguir mi historias y no te preocupes a que hora lo leas n.n eres muy protector ahaha n.n saludos **

**y tambien a:**

***** **Razhelle****: me asustaste al principio dije noooo! No le gusto…y despues estaba toda feliz haha me alegra que te haya gustado**

***** **niixuiix****: siii su primer beso *¬* haha n.n graciiias x el R.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

NALU VS GRAYLU- y un poco de lolu!

~~APRENDIENDO A AMAR~~

CAPITULO N °8: fiesta (parte 1)

_Una vez finalizadas las audiciones todos los jóvenes se estaban a punto de marchar a sus respectivos hogares…hasta que…_

Cana: ¡bien! , Todos quienes vinieron a las audiciones están invitados a una fiesta que haré el día de hoy! (viernes)

natsu: oye! Ni siquiera nos conoces ¿estas segura de esto?

cana: completamente , además dudo que alguien quiera hacer algo incorrecto porque después de todo será mi padre quien tome las respectivas decisiones

gray: tu padre?

Cana: jaja se ve que no me conocen , mi padre es girldats

Todos pusieron una cara de miedo…después de todo girldats era conocido por toda la zona como uno de los peleadores más fuertes

Todos comenzaron a hace un coro de :"yo iré"…"yo también"….

Natsu se percató de que gray se le había acercado a Lucy…se acercó lo más disimuladamente para escuchar la conversación

Gray: Lucy ¿vas a ir?

Lucy: n-no…creo que no…

Loke a diferencia de natsu se acercó directamente

Loke: ¿Por qué no?

Lucy: no me gustan ese tipo de cosas

Gray: ¿Qué estás diciendo?...siempre vas a mis fiestas

Lucy: eso es porque tú eres alguien especial para mí! Por eso hago el esfuerzo de ir…

Las palabras de la chica fueron como un balde de agua fría para loke y natsu , gray por su parte ni siquiera podía reaccionar…estaba atrapado en su mundo de felicidad…

Cana: lucy! tú eres mi invitada especial no puedes faltar

Lucy: pero yo-…..-no..no tengo ropa para esas cosas

Erza: no se diga más! Iremos de compras para la fiesta!

Cana: quien eres tu?

Erza: la mejor amiga de lucy y ¿tu?

Cana: mejor amiga?...ohh…en serio

Erza: si hay algún problema con eso?

Cana: claro que no!

Un aura malingo se comenzó a formar, después de todo a cana le encanto como era lucy por lo que quería ser su mejor amiga, pero cierta pelirroja se le había adelantado

Lucy: b-bien….-en realidad levy es mi mejor amiga….pero temo por su vida…..-

Loke se acerco a lucy y le tomo una de sus mano.- te veo esta noche.-y le deposito un beso.

Natsu pov: asi que va a ir….bueno no es que me importara..yo solo ire a coquetear con alguna chica…debería ponerme algo que llame la atención de lucy..¡no,no!..algo que llame la atención a las chicas….si eso…., ahh debería dejar de pensar tanto en lucy….-poco a poco natsu se fue alejando …

Gray: supongo que hoy no nos iremos juntos..

Lucy: si…

Gray tomo a lucy de la cintura, la acerco a él, y le deposito un beso en la mejilla..-nos vemos esta noche..-le dijo en un susurro

Lucy por su parte solo se sonrojo….-si

Erza se acerco a lucy y le tomo el brazo.-bien! lucy vamos de compras!

Lucy: si…nos vemos cana…

Cana: de que estas hablando iremos todas juntas!, verdad lisanna juvia?

A juvia le gustaría ir…

Lisanna: claro..

Dicho esto , el grupo de hermosas jóvenes se dirigieron al centro comercial….

-en otra parte-

Loke: ¿Qué haras hoy?

Natsu: supongo que ir a esa fiesta y conseguir algo con alguna chica, después de todo eso es tan fácil

Loke: ¿Qué hay de lucy?

Natsu: no me va ni me viene….recuerda que yo la estoy conquistando…

Loke pov: debería hacerle ver sus celos?

Loke: wo! Mira hay un chico que esta a punto de besar a lucy!

Natsu de inmediato se giro, con un puño preparado para el golpe.-¡QUE!

Loke: solo estoy bromeando…jajjjjaja

Natsu: y-yo tambien

Loke: natsu te estas enamorando de lucy….y te aseguro que si le tratas de romper el corazón…tú sufrirás mas que ella

Natsu: si si como digas..

Loke: ahh…eres testarudo….

Gray quien venia a unos metro atrás de ellos escucho una pequeña parte de la conversación….

Gray: asi que este maldito quiere dañar a lucy….-cuando estuvo a punto de dirigirse a pegarle, se contuvo…una idea llego a su cabeza…

-ya se que hare, te arrepentiras de esto dragneel…

En el centro comercial…..

Cana: lucy ponte esto!

Erza: no! Parecerá mujerzuela, ten ponte esto!

Cana: con eso parecerá abuela!

Erza: es mejor que lo tuyo!

Cana: quieres apostar!

Juvia: a..m…cana…erza-san..lucy se fue hace rato con lisanna…

Cana y erza: AHHH!

….en una tienda un tanto alejada…

Lucy: gracias…lisanna….yo no puedo con esas dos…

Lisanna: esta bien , después de todo yo tampoco las aguantaba hehe

Lucy: ajja

Lisanna: mira mira! Porque no te pones esto!

Lucy: ohh eso esta lindo!

Lisanna: verdad?

Lucy quedo examinando a la peliblanca….hasta que ona pregunta salio de sus labios

Lucy: lisanna…hace cuanto te gusta natsu?

Lisanna se sonrojo por el comentario inesperado de la rubia

Lisanna: y-y-y-yo…am…pues…

Lucy: eres muy tierna,! Ese chico es un imbécil al no fijarse en ti

Lisanna: no,no es asi…lo que pasa es que el ya puso sus ojos en una chica mucho mejor que yo

Lucy: ahh?, alguien mejor que tu! Eso es imposible!

Lisanna: gracias lucy…-..-sabes…yo debo pedirte perdón…

Lucy: uhm? ¿Por qué?

Lisanna: pensé que eras totalmente diferente….y pues tenia celos de ti…

Lucy: celos?

Lisanna: porque…pasabas tanto tiempo con natsu cerca..

Lucy: eso es porque se convirtió en mi acosador…

Lisanna: eh?

Lucy: supongo que planea algo…pero no creo que yo le guste o algo asi…

Lisanna miraba una cierta desilusión por parte de lucy..-yo lo he visto lucy…

Lucy:?

Lisanna: la expresión de natsu cuando te ve…

Lucy sintió como si su corazón comenzara a latir rápido…-no…no digas tonterías…además deberias intentar estar con el…nosotros no somos nada asi que…-

Lisanna: no!, ya me rendi…no quiero seguir con una amor no correspondido

Lucy: lisanna…

Lisanna: pero , te considerare siempre mi rival amiga

Lucy: eh?

Lisanna: aunque claro mas amiga que rival jaja

Lucy: si! Jjaaa

Lisanna: puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Lucy: claro..

Lisanna: si tuvieras que elegir entre natsu y gray..¿a quien escojerias?

Lucy: eh!...y-yo…pues ah….-supongo que a …

¡LUCY!-u grito interrumpio la conversacion

Cana: ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Erza: tienes que provarte mucha ropa

Lucy: de hecho lisanna ya elejio algo para mi asi que ire con eso

Cana: ¿lisanna?

Lisanna le sonrio…y cana entendio…perfectamente lo que había sucedido

Erza: entonces…deberíamos irnos..ahora…

Cana: me esperan un poco invitare a otros amigos…del colegio blue pegassus

Lucy: oh! Ese colegio de elite al que solo van chicos!

Erza: ohh….

Lisanna: ¿porque los invitaras a ellos?

Cana: puede ser interesante….-una sonrisa malisiosa se formo e su rostro…-alo?...hibiki?...soy yo

Cana!..si…hoy hare una fiesta….¡perfecto!...si si claro….jerall?...si tambien invítalo…! Ok nos vemos claro…bye bye…

Lucy: eso fue rápido…

Cana: bien! vamosnos!

Siiiiiiiiiiiii!...

En otra parte-

Levy: ¿una fiesta? Lu-chan ira a una?

Gray: si..porque no vas?…digo para que no este sola

Levy: bien!..-..-por cierto…gray que sentiste al saber que serias romeo…

Gray se sonrojo..-…f-feliz porque otro chico extraño no la besara….claro…es mi amiga…

Levy: eres un idiota

Gray: ahh?

Levy: no importa…me vienes a recoger?

Gray: si-si…nos vemos mas tarde….

Levy: vas a ir a arreglarte para lu-chan!

Gray: c-callate…..-dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se marcho..

Levy: los chicos son tan lentos…

-casa de natsu-horas mas tarde-

Me pregunto que se pondrá…¿algo sexy?...eso seria genial….ahhhrrgg estoy pensando como un degenerado…¿y si se pone algo que la cubra toda?...me pregunto si recordara el beso…

eso es obvio…es decir quien olvidaría ** mi beso…**lucy…-y mientras natsu comenzaba a imaginar a lucy con diversos trajes…el comenzaba a vestirse…definitivamente quería cautivar a lucy…

10 pm….comienzan a llegar los primeros invitados….

Erza: es una casa muy grande…

Cana: por supuesto que esperabas…

Lisanna: ¿Cuánto va a tardar lucy?

Juvia: lucy dijo que iria a cambiarse como hace media hora…

Tal ves no debi escoger esto….lucy se encontraba frenta a un espejo…mirándose de pies a cabeza….utilizaba una mini de color rosa…unas chapulinas ,una polera blanca….y una chaqqueta de bullin, tenia un moño hacia el lado…y un jockei…

Y si a natsu no le gusto?...un momento…porque estoy pensando en ese idiota!...y-yo lo odio…me robo mi primer beso…y …y…-lucy cayo al suelo arrodillada…-ya no lo odio tanto….-sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas..-natsu idiota…

-mientras tanto, el malvado príncipe de la historia se dirigio al lugar de la fiesta en su moto….-

Natsu podía ver como las chicas lo quedaban mirando mientras el pasaba….era un egocéntrico después de todo…-

Llevaba unos lentes negros, una polera roja ajustada…demostrando su físico, una chaqueta de cuero…y unos jeans..

Definitivamente vas a caer lucy….-

-en la casa de levy-

Gray: apurate!

Levy: ya ya….-la chica llevaba un cintillo azul, una polera amarilla y unos jeans ajustados dejando de ver su figura

Gray: guau…definitivamente vas a dejar a mas de un chico flechado…

Levy: haha gracias…

Ambos se dirijeron al auto del chico y se marcharon….

-en la fiesta-

11:00pm

Erza: ya déjate de bajar la falda…es asi!

Lucy: pero…-

Ambas se encontraba en la sección donde estaba en ponche….poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los invitados…erza se alejo un momento….estaba custodiando que a lucy no se acercara ningún chico…pero tenia que ir al baño…

Loke: guau lucy te ves esplendida!

Lucy: ¡loke!...gracias…

Loke!

Lucy se percato de que un grupo de chicas andaba detrás del joven

Lucy: deberías ir con tus admiradoras

Loke: supongo que si…nos vemos lucy

Lucy: si!

En ese momento se sintió un gran golpe….era natsu llegando…

Inmediatamente las chicas quedaron embobadas con la imagen, salvo lucy quien se encontraba distraída

Hola bombon…quieres ponche?..-le decía una desconocida

A natsu no le interesaba nadie mas que lucy en ese momento….de pronto cuando estaba a punto de rechazar a la chica…se dio cuenta de que cierta rubia estaba en esa sección…

Natsu: claro…porque no…-dicho esto…se dirigio con la chica a la sección de ponche…

Lucy: esto tendrá alchool?

Natsu: vaya vaya no crei que te encontraría aquí….-lucy se giro…

Lucy: natsu…yo tampoco…

Oye amor la conoces..-

Lucy: por lo que veo…ya tienes novia…

Natsu: algo asi…¿porque? acaso te molesta?

Lucy: claro que no …de hecho siento pena por ella

Cuando natsu estaba a punto de contraatacar a lucy se le acerco hibiki…

Hibiki: vaya que pequeño es el mundo….lucy

Lucy: oh….-miro quien le hablaba y…-¡hibiki!...salto a abazarlo…cosa que molesto al dragneel…-puesto que se había percatado de la ropa de chica…-trato de no parecer encantado….pero esa mini…realmente provocaría a cualquier chico….esas piernas….

Lucy: hibiki…el es natsu…un compañero

Hibiki: un placer….paseando con tu novia?

Natsu: hola…no de hecho…-

Ahhh…yo me voy adiós..-la chica se alejo…

Lucy: haha…te botaron…

Hibiki: al parecer son amigos?.-reiriendose a lucy y natsu

Natsu: yo diría que algo mas que eso..

Hibiki: eh?

De pronto se escucho un gran estruendo….

Lucy se giro para ver quien era….y…¡levy!¡gray!

Gray dirigio su mirada a la chica…y…se sonrojo…lucy se veía hermosa

Levy: lu-chan!

Lucy: ¿Cómo estas?

Levy: bien bien…y por lo que veo tu tambien

Lucy: jaja gracias

La sonrisa de gray no duro mucho puesto que se dio cuenta de la presencia de natsu….era hora de comenzar con su plan….

**Pido perdón por no actualizar antes, pero como entre al colegio estaba ocupadísima con trabajos TT_TT bueno espero que les haya gustado, vere si lo puedo continuar lo mas pronto posible n.n y que me digan si quieren que me centre en alguna otra pareja n.n**

**Sin mas que decir **

**Se despide hinata-chan ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

_**(review respondidos abajo)**_

NALU VS GRAYLU- y un poco de lolu!

~~APRENDIENDO A AMAR~~

CAPITULO N °9: "casi confesión!, y ¿el ex?"

Gray pov: Lucy se veía hermosa, pero el momento feliz no me duro mucho, me topé con el idiota de natsu…realmente lo dejare en vergüenza delante de Lucy, de esa manera aprenderá que con las mujeres no se juega…

Gray: idiota…

Natsu: ¿a quién crees que le hablas?

Gray: a quien más que a ti…, sabes hace poco escuche algo muy interesante…-natsu solo lo miraba serio...- era una pequeña conversación con cierta persona sobre una chica

Natsu: andas husmeando…, ohhh, asi que ahora eres una vieja copuchenta.-este comentario provoco risas entre quienes miraban la escena

Gray: jaja, no creo que te rías tanto después de que Lucy escuche esto.-saco una grabadora de su bolsillo.-es muy interesante…vamos, ven Lucy!

La chica se acercó, de inmediato algo hizo click en la cabeza de loke…"conversación"…se acercó rápidamente a natsu y le susurro su presentimiento a su amigo….el cual solo puso una cara de sorpresa..

Natsu: espera!

Gray: ¿Qué?...ahora si te asusta…?

Lucy: gray ¿Qué está pasando?

Gray: lo sabrás cuando oigas esta grabación, ¿no querías saber porque natsu te acosaba?

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!.-salió de la boca de todos los presentes

Las ahora amigas de Lucy, no se encontraban en la fiesta debido a que fueron a recoger a unas personas, y erza aun no salía del baño, solo tenía a Levy la cual poco entendía de la situación

Gray presiono el botón de "start"….pero justo en ese mismo momento sin querer apretó el botón de "of"….estaba inmóvil… Hibiki apareció delante de el….

Gray: hi-hibiki

Hibiki: hola gray…cuanto tiempo…

Gray: s-si

Lucy: gray estas bien?

Gray se dio la media vuelta….con los ojos tapados por su cabello…-estoy bien Lucy, enseguida vuelvo…Lucy iba a ir tras el pero hibiki la detuvo

La fiesta continuo, la música nuevamente comenzó y pronto todos olvidaron el pequeño incidente

…mientras tanto natsu y loke…

Natsu: ¿qué demonios le paso?

Loke: yo que se…pero tuviste suerte, debes quitarle esa grabación a gray

Natsu: si si, pero ahora quiero hablar con Lucy

Loke: uuuhh…..-el chico lo miro con una sonrisa malévola y los ojos entre cerrados

Natsu: no digas nada.-dijo en un tono un tanto molesto, y sonrojado…al mismo tiempo

Volviendo a hibiki y Lucy

Hibiki: no lo culpo, aún debe seguir enojado…

Lucy: no entiendo, ustedes eran tan buenos amigos

Hibiki: tú lo has dicho…"éramos"

Lucy: yo lo se….gray no te hizo nada a ti, fuiste tú el culpable

Hibiki: tienes toda la razón…yo me comporte como un pésimo amigo….ya deberías ir a ver como esta…

Lucy: si….permiso…-dicho esto se alejó de la sección de ponche para dirigirse a la salida, para ver a su amigo, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, alguien tomo una de sus muñecas y la jalo adentro de un ¿armario?

Todo estaba oscuro, a Lucy le taparon la boca, ahora le tenía sostenida de ambas mano, mientras la abrazaba, la espalda de la chica estaba en el pecho de su ¿acosador?...

Natsu: te voy a soltar pero no grites me oyes...-le dijo en un susurro muy cerca del oído…

Lucy al escuchar la voz rápidamente el nombre de cierta persona se le vino a la mente "¿natsu?" ….termino asintiendo….en cuanto sintió que la dejaba ir, se dio cuenta de que el chico prendía la luz , y rápidamente se dio vuelta para ver el rostro de su captor, y comprobar si estaba en lo correcto

Lucy: ¿Qué crees que haces? Baka

natsu: solo quiero hablar contigo…a solas

Lucy: en un armario?.. miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y brazos cruzados…

Natsu: ¡el lugar no importa!

Lucy: puedes apurarte…tengo prisa...

Natsu lentamente se acercó a Lucy poniendo ambos brazos sobre los hombros de esta…

Lucy: h-habla rápido-desvió su mirada

Natsu: te incomoda?-modo seductor activado-

Lucy:…¿Qué quieres?...-de pronto recordó la conversación que habían tenido el y gray…-¿Por qué me acosas?...si me odias…existen otros métodos…sabes..

Natsu quedo entre sorprendido…y molesto…-yo no quiero otros métodos, no te odio…. y además…

Lucy: ¿además?

Natsu: no tiene que te, el "porque" te acoso…-desvió su mirada

Lucy: por supuesto que sí!

Natsu: que no

Lucy: que si

Natsu: te dije que no!

Lucy: y yo te digo que sí!

La chica lo estaba presionando, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría algo de su boca, quería retenerlo ,pero la discusión seguía, cuando ya casi no lo aguantaba, lo soltó…..

Natsu**:¡lo hago porque me gustas!**

Inmediatamente todo quedo en silencio….

Natsu se encontraba en una lucha en su inconsciente de si decirle que es mentira o no….

Lucy por su parte casi ni respiraba….

Natsu: o-olvida lo que acabo de decir, so-solo quería ver que cara ponías…-ahora tenía los ojos cubiertos por su flequillo

Lucy: s-sabía que era mentira….-tenía la cabeza cabizbaja…-t-tengo que irme, estoy preocupada por gray….

Natsu retrocedió unos pasos…-no no…definitivamente no quiero que vaya con el….-solo ese era el pensamiento de natsu…al ver como la rubia comenzaba a abrir la puerta para salir….estaba a punto de tomarle la muñeca, hacerla retroceder, y darle un beso apasionado, sin embargo….su orgullo fue más fuerte y solo la dejo ir….

Lucy salió totalmente sonrojada, era la primera vez en su vida que se le confesaban!...aunque el chico hubiera dicho que era mentira, el solo hecho de haber escuchado "me gustas"…la hizo sentir que su corazón latía 100 veces más rápido…ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ahora estaba afuera…..¿c-como rayos llegue aquí?

Gray se encontraba sentado en la parte delantera del patio, frente a una hermosa pileta…lentamente Lucy se acercó al chico, su corazón aún no se calmaba….pero en realidad la preocupación por su amigo fue más importante para ella….

Lucy: ¿estás bien?

Gray: si…solo estaba pensando…

Lucy: haha

Gray: ¿porque te ríes…?...hieres mis sentimientos…

Lucy se acercó velozmente donde el chico.-l-lo siento no era mi intención yo...-fue callada por un beso en la mejilla…

Gray: solo estoy bromeando…-le guiño un ojo...-

Oh oh….el corazón vuelve a latir rápido…

Lucy: mooooo gray!...

Ambos comenzaron a reir….se sentía el buen ambiente que había en ese momento…

Gray: bien…..creo que ya es hora de volver a la fiesta, de seguro erza esta vuelta loca buscándote….por cierto... ¿dónde está?

Lucy: en el baño…hahha

Gray fue el primero en pararse, ayudando así a Lucy a ponerse de pie, puesto que esta también se había sentado…..

Lucy: gracias...

Gray: yo me adelanto, quiero beber algo, además….debo ir a acompañar a Levy….debe estar sola….

Lucy: maldición!, olvide por completo a Levy!-antes de seguir hablando, entro rápidamente a la fiesta, para buscar a su amiga…

Gray: jajja….

Mientras que natsu…

Loke: entonces, le dijiste que te gusta, pero fue solo para ver como se veía…

Natsu: exacto!

Loke: eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo…

Natsu: rayos….. ¿Que me está pasando?...

Loke: no sirve de nada que te lo diga, porque lo negaras rotundamente...-loke se percató de que la rubia estaba cerca, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba cierto chico…. —por cierto natsu ya sabes que es ese chico de Lucy…-mientras decía esto señalaba al chico de pelo café…

Natsu: no….solo sé que se llama hibiki…..

Loke: uhhmm….

Natsu: ¿Qué te pasa?

Loke: nada, solo tengo un presentimiento….

De pronto se acercó gray…en donde se encontraban los dos muchachos charlando…- hibiki eh?

Natsu y loke se giraron inmediatamente….

Natsu: te gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas ¿no?

Loke: eso es..-

Gray le tiro la grabadora en la cabeza a natsu

Natsu: oye!...uh…esto es…

Gray: voy a jugar limpio….sin trampas, se perfectamente que quieres a Lucy…pero yo también, y digo altiro que no me ganaras…

Natsu: es una declaración de guerra?

Gray: tómalo como quieras….no me interesa….

Loke: mencionaste a hibiki….¿no?...quien es el…o mejor dicho ¿Qué es el de Lucy?

Gray: ¿tu también estas interesado en Lucy?

Loke: n-no….solo quiero ayudar a natsu….

Gray: no puedes solo…jajaja

Natsu: cállate!..

Gray: hibiki es…

Los ojos de natsu se abrieron de inmediato sintió un malestar en su pecho al escuchar…

"_**EL **__**EX-NOVIO DE LUCY"**_

**Fin! De este cap**

**Agradeciendo los review de:**

***Infinity Infinytum: te puse tercero xq fuiste el tercero en comentar n.n de hacho te lo dije tú eres mi regalon!, y me hizo muy feliz tus celos ahhaha(yo lo tome asi, déjame soñar xfis). Graciiiiias x el review**

***Zy system: agradesco el tiempo que te tomas para dejarme un review, eso me hace sentir muy honrada n.n saludos gracias x el R.**

***miner1144: amiii igual *¬* haha un natsu asiii es demasiado comico y sexy! (XD) gracias x el R.**

***Razhelle: hahaha graciiias x tu R., me hace feliiiiiiiza saber que te gusta n.n, x cierto sorry x tu casi ahgamiento XD, a mi me paso algo similar cuando relei mi historia haha .**

**Bueno , (Chan chan chan) jajaja, apareció Hibiki!, y no será el único que llegue….aún faltan muchooos personajes, en el prox cap, aparecerán juvia, gajeel, jerall!..y muchos más jajaja**

**Bueno agradezco sus review! Les mando un enorme saludos a todos!**

**Y en serio Siento muchoooo la demora, pero la inspiración no llegaba TT_TT**

**Bueno, sin más que decir**

**Se despide**

**Hinata-chan ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

_(review respondidos abajo)_

NALU VS GRAYLU- y un poco de lolu!

~~APRENDIENDO A AMAR~~

CAPITULO N °10: "¡saliendo de un problema, y ¿entrando a otro?

_Calmate, calmate…no puede ser cierto..¿o si?..no no….definitivamnete ese maldito degenerado me esta haciendo una broma…arrgggg!broma o no…estoy furioso…un momento…¿entonces porque diantres dijo que le robe su primer beso?...si ellos estuvieron juntos…nose supone que los novios se dan besos y esas cosas…esto es demasiado sospechoso…y confuso!..._

Loke: o-oe natsu…deja de hacer esas caras raras….das miedo…

Gray: tanto te afecto lo de lucy y ese sujeto?

Loke: ¿ese sujeto?...no es tu amigo?

Gray: no-dijo fríamente..-tal vez lo fue, pero hizo algo de lo cual nunca lo perdonare

Loke: tiene que ver con lucy.-directo al punto

Gray: ahg-….-n-no…

Natsu: ¿Cómo se que lo que dices es cierto?

Gray: lo vi con mis propios ojos…cuando lucy se le declaro…

Natsu:¡¿Q-QUE?!-…f-fue lucy quien se declaro…-n-no puede ser..

Gray: no me grites en la oreja idiota!...lo que digo es cierto, pero su relación no duro mas de dos semanas….hib-….ese sujeto es demasiado mujeriego…..más que loke..

Loke: oye…

Natsu: le fue infiel?

Gray: si…

Natsu: comienzo a odiarlo…..

Gray: no puedo creer que ya tengamos algo en común idiota

Natsu: lo mismo te digo…¡oye! Deja de llamarme idiota!

Loke: si los mejore amigos terminaron su charla, quisiera saber ¿Qué harán ahora?

Natsu: a ¿Qué te refieres?

Loke: si hibiki, es el ex, no creen que tratara de recuperarla o algo asi?

Gray: no, esta en una relación ahora, dudo mucho que quiera terminar con esa chica, pero tampoco hay que confiarse…

Natsu: uhhh…pues si trata algo te aseguro que yo lo voy a-

Hibiki apareció de la nada..-¿vas a golpearme?

Gray: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hibiki: solo vine a aclararte algo gray….lo de lucy, en serio lo siento…pero no tengo intenciones de acercarme a ella con esas intenciones

Natsu: ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?

Hibiki: ¿Quién eres tu?

Gray: un idiota enamorado de lucy

Natsu: que dijiste!

Hibiki: ohh..jajja, entonces, mejor aun,….les aclaro a los dos, que con lucy ahora somos solo amigos…

Gray: ni eso deberían ser.-dijo el chico casi en un susurro…

Natsu: bien, eso me relaja un poco…ahora solo me deshago de el pervertido de gray y Lucy será-

Gray: ni lo pienses….no te la dejare fácil…-ya la perdi una vez, no quiero que vuelva a pasar..

Loke: bien bien, si los dos amigos se calmaron, deberían ir en busca de lucy, recuerden que ustedes no son los únicos chicos en la fiesta, y dicho esto en menos de 2 segundos gray y natsu partieron en busca de la chica

Hibiki: jjaja esos dos serán muy amigos

Loke: pienso lo mismo…

Hibiki: si no me equivoca, tu tambien estas detrás de lucy ¿no?

Loke: quizás

Hibiki: bien será mejor que me vaya…encontrarme con los recuerdos del pasado, no me hacen bien

Loke: te olvidaras de lucy?

Hibiki: eso ni pensarlo, ella es uno de los pocos , pero hermosos recuerdos que tengo, tal vez ….la acose un poco jajaa pero solo de juego….ella…es una chica muy valiosa

Loke: entonces, tengo que confirmar que no estas interesado en ella?

Hibiki: yo ya me rendi…bueno, adiós…

Loke…-mmhh….bueno, al menos natsu tiene a un competidor menos, jajja.

Mientras que con lucy…..

Lucy: en serio no me pasa nada…

Erza: uhhmmm

Levy: …

Lucy: ah! Por cierto…erza esta es levy, mi amiga de infancia…y levy esta es erza, la primera amiga que hize cuando llegue al colegio….

Erza: es un placer

Levy: lo mismo digo..

De pronto se escucho un estrueno en la puerta, era la dueña de casa, junto con juvia y lisanna…y…muchos chicos….

Erza casi al instante dirigio su mirada a un chico de cabello azul…y con un extraño tatuaje en la cara…..levy..sin querer se fijo en el que tenia la apariencia de ser…¿rebelde?, pero a pesar de la cantidad de chicos recién llegados, tambien llegaron hermosas chicas, para el deleite de los chicos…

Cana: bien! aquí hay más alcohol! Que empieze la fiesta!

Lucy: c-cana…

Erza: esa borracha…

Levy: hahha…..lu-chan…vaya amigas tienes ahora…

Lucy: jajja

Cana saltando encima de lucy….-lu! Que linda estas!, ven ven déjame presentarte a unos amigos

Erza: ni lo sueñes! Lucy no ira a ninguna parte

Cana: ohh..ya salio su mamá!

Erza: prefiero eso a que ande coqueteando con cualquiera!

Cana: se ve que nuca has estado con una hombre!

Erza: y eso a ti que te importa!

Cana: bruja!

Erza: borracha!

Cana: amargada!

Erza: loca!

Lisanna: oigan ya detenganse!

Erza y cana se cruzaron de brazos escuchando el reto de lisanna…

Mientras que lucy, levy y la recién llegada juvia…se fueron de ese lugar, en dirección a la escalera…

Juvia esta avergonzada.-decia la chica de cabellos azules

Lucy:¿por que?

Levy: hablas en tercera persona?

Juvia: eh?

Lucy: ah! Lo siento, levy esta es juvia…la chica que esta enamorada de gray, y juvia esta es levy mi mejor amiga

Levy:lu-chan no deberías ir diciendo a quien le gusta…

Lucy: pero yo pienso ayudar a juvia con gray…n ene cierto juvia!

Juvia: lucy…-san…mi rival en el amor….

gray: ¿de que demonios están hablando?

Lucy: oh! Hablando del rey de roma

Levy: ne..gray no me dijiste que eras popular..

Gray: uh?...no entiendo…-el chico dirigio su mirada a juvia, quien estaba con la cabeza agachada….en ese momento le parecio ¿linda?...

Juvia: h-h-ola…fullbus-

Gray: ohhh! Eres juvia, la chica que bese en la obra ¿cierto?

Juvia se sonprendio de que el chico la recordara…

s-si…-respondio la chica avergonzada

gray: jajaja ¿qque te pasa? Eres muy timida sabes…ne ¿cierto lu-

pero antes de darse cuenta, la chica se había ido, junto con levy..dejando a gray y juvia solos…

gray: uhh…lucy me ha estado abandonando…

juvia: si…a g-gray-sama no le importa, juvia se ira…

gray: eh?...estas loca!, con tu personalidad eres blanco fácil para cualquier pervertido, ni muerto dejare que alguno se aproveche de ti…-despues de todo es una amiga de lucy asi que…-esa bien?

juvia: s.-si!

….mientras a juvia casi se le salía el corazón….lucy se encontraba apoyada en la baranda del 2do piso….por alguna razón, en el camino perdió de vista a levy…

Lucy: estoy aburrida…-mientras se encontraba mirando a quienes disfrutaban de la fiesta, se percato de la presencia de cierto pelirosa…

Lucy: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Natsu: estoy igual de aburrido que tu…..aun no encuentro a una chica con la cual divertirme…(mentira!, muchas chicas se le habían ofrecido..muuuy desvergonzadamente, pero el solo quería saber si eso molestaría ala chica)

Lucy: ahora llegaron mas…a si que…

Natsu: oe…s-sobre lo que paso en el armario…yo…...-maldicion ahora ¿Por qué demonios estoy nervioso?...

Lucy: no te preocupes..-le dijo en tono frio y seco..-ya lo olvide…

A natsu eso le cayo como un balde de agua fría…y cuando estaba a punto de responderle…apareció cierta chica….

Yukino: oohh! Tu eres natsu-san!

Natsu se dio vuelta, a leguas se notaba el buen cuerpo de la chica…además de que era hermosa….inconsientemente dirigio su mirada a lucy quien aun seguia mirando hacia la fiesta

Natsu: si, yo soy natsu…y ¿tu eres?

Yukino! –respondio alegremente la chica..-awww estoy tan emocionada, simpre he oído hablar de ti, pero nunca te conoci personalmente…eres más guapo de lo que yo pensaba!

Natsu: jajja en serio?...ers muy dulce cariño…

Yukino: kyyaaa! Me dijiste cariño!

Lucy solo escuchaba la aparente conversación….algo la molestaba….era algo mas fuerte que lo que sintió cuando natsu estuvo a punto de besar a lisanna

Yukino: are? Esa es tu novia…-señalando a la rubia

Natsu: uhh?...-de un momento a otro se le ocurrio una idea..- no que va…solo es una chica que acabo de conocer…

Lucy: cierto…-se unio a la conversación..-solo soy eso…

Yukino: eres una acosadora?

Lucy: no, y tu ¿Qué te traes?

Yukino agarrando en brazo del chico…-yo quiero a natsu-san! Como novio

Natsu: oye!

Yukino: acaso…¿soy fea?

Natsu: no, no de hecho eres preciosa, pero no estoy listo para una relación…

Lucy sentía que la sangre le comenzaba a hervir…hace solo un momento…ella y el chico estuvieron tan cerca…. Y ahora iba y comenzaba a decirle a una descocida lo bella que era…

Yukino: y que te parece….pasar..una noche conmigo…

Eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso

Lucy: oye ¡ no seas tan desvergonzada!y entregada

Yukino: ¿Qué te metes tu?

Lucy: las chicas como tu son lo peor

Yukino: yo solo quiero pertenecer a natsu-san

Lucy ya enfurecida..-arggg! Ya deja de llamarlo por su nombre! Si apenas lo conoces!

Yukino: eso a ti no te importa!

Lucy: claro que me importa!, ese desvergonzado pervertido es alguien importante para mi!

Yukino: si, si…pero quien se le ofrecio primero fui yo! Burra!

Lucy: ofrecida!

Yukino: copuchenta!

Lucy: mujerzuela!

Natsu estaba atonito ante la discusión de ambas chicas…pero lo que as le sorprendo, fueron las palabras de la rubia, se sintió feliz, por el hecho de que ella ya lo reconociera importante…ahora, solo quería darle un poquito de celos para devolverle lo mismo que el ha sentido últimamente…

Natsu: ya dejen de pelear, además lucy…,yukino tiene razón…y no solo eso…tiene un buen cuerpo…de seguro besa mejor que otra chica que conozco

Entiendo dragneel…solo quieres provocarme.-pensaba la chica

Yukino: jaja lo ves! En tu cara rubia!

Lucy: mooo! Ahora si niñita me colmaste la paciencia….-la chica estaba dispuesta a golpear a yukino…

Yukino abrazo a natsu..-kyaa natsu-san protégeme de esta loca!

Lucy: oye…aléjate de natsu…ahora….-bien bien, una cosa era que le tomara un brazo y se le ofreciera, pero una muuuy distinta, era abrazarlo frente a ella, y que este le correspondiera el abrazo…

Por su parte el dragneel, esta feliz, nunca antes había visto a lucy asi…tan decidida, confiada, molesta…¿celosa?...y que le llamara por su nombre…definitivamente sonaba mejor en los labios de la rubia que en los de cualquier otra….

Lucy: bien!, quédense juntos, tampoco es como si me importara…-se dio la media vuelta y se diriga a irse, pero justo antes de bajar el segundo escalon…choco con otra persona….la cual alcanzo a agarrarla antes de que esta cayera…

Lucy: wwaaa..-d- de verdad lo siento..-la música se había detenido…y todos prestaron atención a la escena de la cual la rubia, era protagonista….

¿?: en serio que eres- antes de seguir hablando se fijo en la chica a la cual tenia en sus brazos, era hemosa, la gorra que tenia había caído dejando ver claramente su rostro….

Lucy se percato de que el chico no la soltaba…por lo que solo se le quedo mirando…tenia que reconocerlo…era muy guapo…

Mi nombre es Sting , Sting Eucliffe y el tuyo…preciosa…

Lu-lucy heartfilia…-dijo un tanto ruborizada la chica…

Mientras que en el pensamiento de natsu…..-genial, perfecto, cuando por fin me desago del ex!, llega otro…argggg! ¿Por qué demonios no la suelta?!

Definitivamente….le llego competencia nuevamente a natsu, pero ojo!, a lucy tambien, y los celos en las chicas, son mucho mas agresivos de lo que piensan….

**Yo!, un nuevo cap, ansiosa x esperar el manga de FT y el cap del anime, **

**Agradeciendo los review de:**

*******Infinity Infinytum****: primero que nada…¡FELI CUMPLEE! Te deseo lo mejor haha mi príncipe, lector de mis fic n.n trate de subir este cap hoy, solo para decirte F.C! ahaha gracias x tu review!**

*******sakuraHaruno-624****: agradesco mushiiisimo tu sinceridad, y espero que lo sigas haciendo por que eso me ayudara a hacer un mejor fic n.n, cualquier critica, sabes que será bien recibida, gracias x tomarte tu tiempo de leer, y dejarme un review n.n**

*******Razhelle****: haha onee-chan? Ajja gracias x tu review, demuestras tanta emoción que me hace sentor feliz n.n gracias!**

*******Zy system****: graciiiiiias como siempre!n.n me haces feliz con solo saber que lees el fic n.n**

*******liliana**** 123****: hahha graciiias n.n he aquí el cap, espero te haya gustado n.n**

*******happy-senseii****: wwaaawww, ya te lo dije, es un honor, tener un review tuyo n.n, te doy las gracias x tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic n.n **

**siento mucho la demora, pero esta semana me toco confeccionar un vestido hecho con material reciclable,….y pues…ashhh lo bueno es que me saque la mejor nota jaja ennnn fin agradesco enormente sus review n.n**

**Se despide**

**Hinata-chan ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

(review respondidos abajo)

NALU VS GRAYLU- y un poco de lolu!

~~APRENDIENDO A AMAR~~

CAPITULO N °11:_descubriendo nuevos sentimientos…_

_Luego del "pequeño incidente", natsu estaba dispuesto a empujar a yukino e ir en busca del rubio para darle una buena golpiza, por aun no haber soltado a lucy, pero todo acabo, cuando de la nada, apareció el dueño de casa…y…con un solo grito desaparecieron más de la mitad de los invitados, sólo quedaban el grupo de ahora…"amigos". Quienes tuvieron que ordenar todo…y con "el grupo de amigos" me refiero a , cana, erza, lisanna, juvia, lucy, gray , loke, natsu…(levy e fue junto con la multitud)…_

_Durante toda la noche estuvieron riendo y jugando…como si de los mejores amigos se trataran…inclusive loke, natsu y gray comenzaron a charlar…aunque claro entre los dos enamorados no habia la mejor química…igual compartieron…las chicas se uedaron a dormir, y los varones regresaron a sus casa, gray y loke se despidieron de lucy…a diferencia de natsu, quien aun recordaba la escena por lo que se fue molesto…_

_En el camino, gray les contaba como conoció a lucy….mientras contestaba a un interrogatorio que le hacia natsu respecto a sus antiguas relaciones._

_Y las chicas, solo se limitaron a molestar a Lucy toda la noche….con natsu….en fin parecía toda una reunión de mejores amigas._

**AL otro día a la entrada del instituto**

Cana: eres tan aburrida lucy~ ese chico era muy guapo!

Lucy: ya deja de hablar sobre él…

Erza: pero te quedo mirando con cara de galan….tal vez le gustaste o algo asi

Lisanna: mooo! Lucy!, no estabas detrás de natsu!, hasta yo me di por vencida!

Lucy: pero yo no he dicho nada!

Erza: de no haber sido por girldats, la fiesta probablemente no habría acabado nunca…

Cana: mi padre es otro aburrido…

Erza: tú eres muy liberal…-luego de haber dicho esto, nuevamente comenzó un aura negativa salir de ambas chicas….

Juvia piensa, que-la chica no pudo seguir hablando debido a que erza habia caído encima de ella…

Erza: maldita! Me empujaste a propósito!

Cana: fue un accidente!

Erza: mentirosa!

Cana: uhh…de verdad quieres pelear…podrias perder…scarlett

Erza: que quieres decir, y porque me llamas asi!

Cana: acaso no fue asi como te llamo jerall…

La peliroja se puso rojísima….

Lucy: uh?...quien es jerall?

Cana: debería ser erza quien lo diga ¿no?

Erza: j-j-jj-eral—l….e-es solo un chico que conoci…e-en la fiesta….-la pobre no podía parar de tartamudear….

Lucy: ehh…al parecer te gusto mucho!...- no duro mucho su cercanía a la peliroja, debido a que esta misma, le dio un puñetazo lanzándola lejos….KYYAAA!

Cana: lucyy!

Erza. Eh…¡l-lo siento lucy!.-se percato de lo que habia hecho…

Afortunadamente para la rubia, alguien que iba pasando por ahí detuvo su trayecto….

Lucy: l-lo sient- la cara de disculpa pasó a ser inmediatamente a ser una de asombro….-lo siento…

Sting: no hay porque primor.-dijo acercándose más de lo debido a la cara de la rubia…..

Cana: oh! Es el chico de anoche!

Lisanna: esa lucy….

Juvia: l-lucy –san es muy popular…-ahhh gray-sama…debe ser por eso que amas tanto a lucy!

Erza: ¿Por qué lucy no se mueve?

Cana: ¿Qué estas diciendo, cualquiera quedaría prendada ante tal guapeton!

Mientras que…..

Sting: realmente me sorprende que vayamos al mismo instituto y ni siquiera nos hayamos visto

Lucy: s-si…-la escena de ambos estaba llevándose la atención de todos los presentes, especialmente de cierto pelirrosa que acababa de llegar….

Natsu: q-que demonios…¡lucy!

La nombrada dirigio rápidamente su atención al chico…pero su…alegría por haberlo visto, poco duró…

Yukino: kya! Natsu-san!..-dijo alegremente mientras lo abrazaba…

Natsu: maldición..¿que estas haciendo?

Lucy: si sólo me llamabas para presumir, me voy…..baka…

Natsu: n-no…..espera!...-ah….el chico no podía safarza a la chica….lo estaba hostigando..!

Sting: ne yukino, en serio te llama la atención este…chico..

Yukino: por supuesto, por que es cool, guapo y popular!

Sting: en ese caso te deseo suerte, yo tambien encontré a mi presa.

Natsu: oe… si estas pensando en poner una mano sobre lucy…más vale que te prepares.

Sting: ohh..acaso eso es una amenaza?...

Natsu: tengo planeado hacer de lucy mi chica, un perdedor como tu no lo entendería

Cana: ohh…esto se pone bueno!

Lisanna: que posesivo puede ser natsu…supongo que me salve de algo…ajaja

Cana: are? Donde estas lucy?

Juvia: se fue con erza-san…en cuanto se despidió del joven natsu….

Cana: arrggg…están peleando por ella, y ni siquiera lo prescencia…

…volviendo a la pelea…

Yukino: mooo natsu-san! Porque tienes tu ojos puestos en esa chica!

Natsu: porque…-antes de continuar, un…¿zapato? O golpeo en la cabeza…-malditoo! Quien fue!

Loke: lo siento natsu…hehe….

Natsu: loke?...y ¿gray?..-se pregunto al ver al peliazul entrando junto a su amigo…

Gray: ¿Qué estas hacendo idiota?

Sting: que aburrido, llegaron tus amigos…vamos yukino!...nos vemos…n-a-t-s-u…

Natsu: a donde vas cobarde!

Loke: calmate!

Gray: esta todo alterado…¿Qué te sucede?

Natsu: ese idiota, puso sus ojos en lucy…

Gray: ¡¿q-que?!

Natsu: acaso estas sordo!

Gray: no!, pero….arggg….mejor me voy con lucy ..

Natsu: ni se te ocurra hablarle de esto!

Gray: yo no soy un idiota…

Natsu: odio tu forma de hablar

Gray: y yo odio tu presencia

Natsu: ohh…el sentimiento en mutuo~

Loke: aquí van de nuevo….

….mientras que en la sala…

Erza: y….contesta a mi pregunta..

Lucy: no lose ya te lo dije…

Erza: ohh….

Lucy: erza, cuando llegue el momento te lo dire…

Erza: bien, pero quiero ser la primera en enterarme..

Lucy: si si…

Wooo! Una pelea entre natsu y sting! Genial….-esata clase de murmullos, gritos, bla bla bla..se comenzaron a oir por todo el pasillo….llegando a los oídos de la rubia..

Lucy: ¿pelea?...-no puede ser….

Erza: de seguro es por ti…

Este comentario hizo sonrojar a la rubia….eso quería decir ….que natsu…ama…a…

Yukino!, ella es la protagonista de la pelea, nuevamente estos comentarios comenzaron a surgir….debido a que se habia malentendido la pelea…

Crack!-hizo el lápiz que sostenia la rubia….- ese natsu…-esta ….enamorado de esa chica…..-una extraña aura comenzó a salir del cuerpo de la chica….

Erza: l-lucy…-hasta ella misma comenzó a sentir un poco de temor al ver al semblante de la chica…

La rubia se puso de pie, y se dirigio a la salida, sin mirar a nadie a los ojos….

Mientras que…

Gray: ese idiota se fue corriendo…..a donde demonios fue?

Loke: de seguro a su lugar favorito….jaja

Gray: ¿de que te ries?

Loke: de la situación en la cual se encuentra natsu..

Gray: uh?

Loke: nunca lo habia visto tan decidido a conseguir algo, y de pronto llega lucy y le da vuelta las cosas totalmente…

Gray: pues lo mismo seria para lucy….desde que conocio al idiota…-aunque me cueste reconocerlo…- la he visto más feliz…

Loke: estas consiente de que esos dos se están….enamorando…

Gray: ….si….-el chico puso una cara de desanimo….- soy consiente de eso….

Loke: ¿la amas?...-se puso serio

Gray: no tienes idea de cuanto…

Loke: entonces….estarias dispuesto a dejarla ir…

Gray: quien sabe….

Loke: uh?

Gray: como sea, es hora de entrar a clases…

Loke: vaya, vaya…-natsu, será mejor que te pongas las pilas…

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera del instituto…..

Natsu: arggggg…maldición…lucy ha malentendido todo…en serio quiero que sea mia…-lo reconosco..tal vez me guste un ..algo…mucho..ok ok….quizas sea…por eso que no me gusta verla con otros chicos…-.n-no puede ser…y-yo ¿me….enamore de ella?

La rubia, recién haia llegado…al ver a natsu apoyado a un costado del árbol, decidio ganarse al otro lado…para escuchar que tenia que decir el chico…ni siquiera sabia porque lo habia estado buscando….pero cuando por fin lo encontró…lo escucho decir eso…sólo sintió…como unas gotitas saladas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos….¿natsu se enamoro de yukino?...a pesar de todo lo que le habia dicho a ella…

El chico sintió el sollozo de alguien he inmediatamente se giro para ver quien era…..

Natsu: l-lucy!.- se sonrojo…al verla, pero al la vez se preocupo ´por verla llorar…

Lucy: eres un mentiroso…-

auch…eso le dolio….ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que la chica habia malinterpretado todo

natsu: oye!¿que estas dicien-

pero antes de terminar, sintió como algo suave se sobreponía a sus labios…se sorprendió mushisimo al ver como la chica se habia lanzado a besarlo, y no desaprovecho la oportunidad, tambien comenzó a corresponder el beso…apasionado…salvaje…pero se separaron ante la falta de oxigeno….aunque era más que evidente que el chico quería continuar…..

ya agitados la primera en hablar fue lucy….pero sus palabras dejaron algo impresionado al muchacho…..

lucy: tu….-sonrojada..- eres mi acosador…y no te perderé….

Dicho esto, se marchó dejando al chico con una cara de -¿Qué paso aquí?...para pasar a una de ….¡me gane la lotería!...

Nuevos sentimientos comenzaron a surgir, no sólo en le chico, y eso lo acababa de demostrar lucy…

**Yo!,espero que les haya gustado! Y que estén bien, porque por mi parte ….estoy enfermita TT_TT, **

**ESOTY FELIIIIIZ!ya llegué a los 50 review n.n tal vez no sea mucho, pero a mi me hace feliz, jaja y aunque no salen oficialmente todos contados (lamentablemente no se toman en cuanto los review de quienen no están registrados u.u) pero yo secuantos son XD n.n!jajja**

**Bueno respondiendo los review:**

***Razhelle: adoro tu emoción haha me hace sentir feliiiiz, gracias x todo! Espero este bien! te mando una enorme abrazo! Onee-chan n.n**

***Infinity Infinytum: siempre me alagas con todo jajja n.n, bueno, como tu me debes un castigo, estamos a mano con tu muda de ropa ¿no? Jajja woo que me consideres como tu lucy / kyaa jaja me sonrojas! Gracias x todo!**

***Zy system: graciiiiiiiias! n.n, sorry x lo cortitio del otro cap, pero supongo que este te pareció aun mas corto XD jaja haber si un dia escribo mas de 7 hojas de Word jaa, bye bye!**

***gOgo dAnE: graciiiias!, y no te preocupes n.n me hizo feliz saber que aun lees mi historia, y cuando puedas deja unreview, tranquila no hay presión n.n espero que este bien saludos!**

***happy-senseii: yo tambiiiiien adoro los celos! Ahaa sip, yukino y sting son del manga! Hha, ah! Y no te preocupes, que la pelea de lucy vs yukino acaba de empezar! n.n**

***bella-niuXD: no hay problema! Ahaha me haz hecho feliz con tu review, y con que sólo leas la historia n.n**

***miner1144: a mi tambien me da flojera haha, bueno agradesco tu review, y otra cosa que tenemos en común! Haha adoro cuando hay un sting vs natsu! XD gracias!**

***Adaa: cada viernes o sábado…jaja n.n**

**Ennnnnnnnnnnnn fin, nos vemos en el prox cap!**

**Se despide**

**Hinata-chan ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

NALU VS GRAYLU- y un poco de lolu!

~~APRENDIENDO A AMAR~~

CAPITULO N °12: eres mía

Natsu: hahha, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?... _"tu…. eres mi acosador…y no te perderé"__ ,_esas palabras...oírlo de sus labios…ah!, esa chica me quiere volver loco….

El chico No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho la rubia está feliz, ni siquiera él notaba la boba sonrisa que tenía…

Una vez que llegó a la sala, se dirigió al último banco, su puesto, pero esta vez no llegó directamente con la intención de dormir, sólo quería ver de nuevo el rostro de Lucy…

Y hablando de ella….luego de lo ocurrido se dirigió rápidamente al baño, aún no podía creer lo que había hecho….lo que le había dicho al joven de cabello rosa…trató de calmarse, durante 10 minutos….hasta que lo consiguió, salió del baño….entró a la sala y trató de no mirar a nadie, pero inevitablemente alzó su vista al puesto de Natsu y lo vio con una sonrisa de ganador, dirigida hacia ella.

Gray: ¡por dios Lucy!, estas roja ¿te sientes bien?

Lucy: si, es sólo…..no nada, no te preocupes –le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora

Gray: claro…-respondió el chico sentándose a su lado.

Erza: Lucy ¿Dónde estabas?

Lucy: ah…erza! Yo…em…bueno…am…e-en el baño!

Erza: ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

Gray: está mintiendo…cuando miente comienza a tartamudear….o también cuando quiere ocultar algo ¿no es así?

Lucy: g-gray!

Erza: más te vale que me lo cuentas después….-dijo la pelirroja con un aura asesina..

Lucy: s-si….

Mientras que en el fondo del salón

Loke: ¿estás bien?

Natsu: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Loke: porque estas sonriendo como un estúpido

Natsu: estoy bien estoy bien, de hecho, estoy mejor que nunca!

Loke: eso sólo te hace ver más extraño

Natsu: jajja ¿en serio?

Loke: oye si no quieres decirme que te paso, deja de actuar así…

Natsu: aye sir!

Loke: ...-y a este que le pasa?...uh?...a donde está mirando..

El chico dirigió su mirada a lo que supuestamente estaba viendo su amigo, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que su boba sonrisa era dirigida a Lucy, y no sólo eso…ella…¿estaba sonrojada?...ok ok…sólo eso bastaba para imaginarse más de una historia…

Loke: oe natsu….¿paso algo entre tú y Lucy?

Natsu aun en su transe….- quien sabe….jaja- se lo diré a loke, más tarde sólo para que me tenga envidia….

De pronto llegó el profesor….

Profe: señorita heartfilia es usted la delegada del curso?

Lucy: sí..

Profe: la necesitan en la oficina, al parecer es una reunión de delegados

Lucy: si, voy enseguida…permiso….-dicho esto se marchó…provocando un puchero por parte de natsu quien quería seguir contemplándola….ya que en este momento, la única que ocupaba su mente, era Lucy.

En la oficina…

Presidente: bien ahora que están todos reunidos-

Secretaria: sempai…aún falta el delegado de la clase 1-D

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un desordenado chico entrar

Presidente: quien eres tú?

Eucliffe Sting, mi compañero rougue no vino, asi que yo bien en su lugar…es un placer conocerlos- les guiño un ojo a las chicas que se encontraban en el lugar, provocando que salieran corazones de sus ojos…aunque claro a excepción de una chica….

Presidente: bueno, ve a sentarte….y señoritas…por favor guarden su postura….

Mientras el chico se dirigía a un asiento….se percató de la presencia de la hermosa rubia que vio en la fiesta, y en la entrada…"Lucy", no podía olvidar su nombre….y como vio que al lado de ella estaba sentado un nerd, basto una mirada amenazante para dejar al pobre asustado…logrando su propósito…sentarse al lado de ella…

Sting: vaya preciosa, nos encontramos de nuevo…-le dijo seductoramente, llamando la atención de la rubia quien estaba mirando al patio….

Lucy: oh!, no te vi llegar….¿eres delegado?

Sting: estoy cubriendo a un amigo que no vino…

Lucy: ah…uh! E.-espera hace un momento aquí estaba sentado..

Sting: ah….el chico de gafas…creo que sintió mal, asi que prefirió ganarse cerca de la puerta

Lucy: ya veo…

Presidente: bien comenzaremos con la reunión…..

Mientras pasaba el tiempo….Lucy se dedicaba a anotar toda la información posible…..pero le era un poco difícil, teniendo una mirada sobre ella…..

Lucy: ¿vas a anotar la información o sólo me vas a mirar?

Sting: ¿tú que crees preciosa?

Lucy: ahha eres un bobo…mejor anota, que después tu curso no sabrá que hacer…

Sting: después vendrá rougue y se enterara…asi que no importa….

Presidente: ejem….los delegados del 1-A y 1-D, por favor, podrían guardar silencio…

Lucy: claro….lo siento

Sting: si si…

Luego del reto, la chica no quería volver a hablar con el rubio, hasta que sintió un papel debajo de su codo…

_*en el papel_

-_oye preciosa…¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?_

La chica tomó el papel. Escribió algo…y se lo devolvió..

_-no, lo siento, pero acabo de conocerte no saldré con un extraño…_

El chico soltó una pequeña sonrisa para luego escribir

-_es eso? O que ya tienes a alguien más…_

Luego de esto estuvieron todo el rato enviándose mensajes, aunque también opinaban y escuchaban al presidente

*En el papel:

_No, no….a ¿Quién voy a tener?_

_-no lo sé…que me dices del peli rosa. Ese_

_-¿natsu? No..no no tengo nada con él-_

_-¿en serio? Entonces cual es el problema_

_-el problema es que no salgo con desconocidos_

_-entonces si me conocieras mejor…¿aceptarías?_

_-probablemente…pero no te aseguro nada-_

_-entonces…¿Qué te parece si hoy almorzamos juntos en la cafetería?_

_-jajja estás loco…sería muy raro que nos vieran hablar de la noche a la mañana-_

_-bien entiendo…veamos. Me podrías dar los apuntes de esta aburrida reunión…_

_-jajja eso podría ser…_

_-bien…te iré a buscar a tu sala preciosa-_

_-deja de llamarme asi…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-no….me gusta…-_

_-ok ok….y ¿Cómo te digo?_

_-no lo sé…sólo Lucy…-_

_-está bien Lucy..Ah! rayos el cuatro ojos viene para acá. Nos vemos.._

Esa fue la última frase que mando, antes de que el presidente les quitara el papelito…

Presidente: no vinimos aquí a coquetear…señor sting. Sé perfectamente que es usted quien está molestando a la ….-de pronto el presidente se sonrojo..- la hermosa señorita heartfilia…

Lucy: ahaha….g-gracias..

Sting: vaya…no sólo nos tienes al peli rosa y a mi enamorados, sino que también al cuatro o-digo el presidente

Lucy: sting!

De pronto….el rubio se sonrojo…era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre…sonaba hermoso..en sus labios…ya fuera que estuviera enojada o no ….sonaba único…

Una vez que termino la reunión la chica se dirigía a su salón pensando en lo que había dicho el rubio

El peli rosa?..¿Natsu?...no no es posible ¿cierto? A él le gusta…..yukino.-la chica cambio su rostro por uno de desilusión

Cuando de pronto sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban, sintiendo el pecho tonificado de alguien en su espalda

Lucy: uh?

Sting: mmmm…que rico hueles Lucy…-le dijo susurrándole al oído

Lucy: ¿sting?...o-oye deberías irte a tu sala!

Sting: no quiero…estaré muy aburrido….además tu compañía me encanta…

Lucy: lo siento pero yo debo entrar porque-

Antes de seguir hablando escucharon unos retos por parte del profesor….cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe…mostrando a Natsu con los ojos cerrados, ignorando completamente al profesor, aunque claro…los ojos cerrados le duraron poco al ver como Lucy estaba siendo abrazada por el rubio…., rápidamente cerró la puerta…de manera….un tanto violenta

Natsu: Lucy…..

Lucy: natsu….

Sting: ah…hola..

El semblante del peli rosa cambio al instante…su cara de sorpresa se transformó a una que demostraba ira…

Natsu:¿ qué estás haciendo? Idiota….

Sting: el idiota eres tú ….sino sabes lo que estoy haciendo….solo la estoy abrazando..

Lucy: por favor sting suéltame….y tu natsu cálmate…

Natsu: ya la escuchaste….suéltala

Sting: si si, después de todo te veré en el receso….Lucy..- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su sala

Natsu sentía como la sangre le hervía….estaba furioso…

Lucy: permiso natsu, debo entrar

Natsu: ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo con el enemigo?

Lucy: ¿el enemigo?

Natsu: si….mi enemigo

Lucy: no sabía que era tú enemigo

Natsu: claro no sabías eso-le dijo con ironía-, pero sí te sabes su nombre ¿no?

Lucy: ¿Qué rayos te pasa?¡ estas irritante!

Natsu: ¿quieres saber que me pasa?

Lucy: si!

Natsu: bien! te lo diré! Lo que pasa es que ¡estoy celoso!

Lucy abrió los ojos, no creía lo que el chico estaba diciendo….

Lucy: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Natsu: te estoy diciendo que estoy celoso…muero de rabia por ver como ese idiota te mira…por cómo te abrazo..¡Por dios Lucy! quise matarlo cuando te beso…

Lucy: p-pero a ti te gusta yukino ¿no? Entonces-

Natsu: uh? Quien es esa?...ah….ya recordé….pero. ¿Quién te dijo esa estupidez?

Lucy: todo el mundo lo dice!...que tú y sting estaban peleando por ella…-

Natsu: deberían informarse mejor si van a comenzar un rumor…sabes algo….si estábamos peleando (verbalmente) por una chica….y esa chica eres tú

Lucy: uh?

El chico la tomo de ambos brazos y por impulso la beso, duró lo Max. Antes de que se les acabara el oxígeno…se separó un poco de ella y le susurró al oído…

-asi como quieres que yo sea sólo tuyo….yo quiero lo mismo…de hoy en adelante…eres sólo mía….Lucy heartfilia…te voy a estar esperando en el árbol en donde me diste uno de los mejores besos de mi vida…..

Y Una vez que termino de decirle eso…le mostró un sonrisa de galán a una sonrojada Lucy, para luego irse (debido a que el profe lo había echado por dormir en clase)….

Lucy: ….EHHHHHH?..- fue lo último que escucho natsu por parte de la chica, puesto que luego de ese grito…entro a la sala…

Ahora sólo tenía que decidir…si ir con el coquetamente seductor sting a la cafetería o ir a buscar al problemáticamente encantador natsu al árbol….

**Yo! Haha acabo de leer el manga y esta increíble! Amo a natsu!,( aunk igual se esperaba más pelea) pero me conformo con ver que fairy tail quedo primero juju!**

**Agradesco los review de :**

***** **miner1144****: sinceramente me emociono mucho leer tu review, nunca nadie me habia reconocido eso, fue muy lindo de tu parte mushisimas gracias x eso por leer la historia y por el apoyo n.n también me caes suuuuper bien **

***** **MajoDragneel****: graciiiiiiias n.n espero te haya gustado el cap, ya puedes ver las intencines de sting jaja, gracias x leer el fic.**

***** **bella-niuXD****: jajjaaja ¡tanta emoción! Gracias! n.n me hace feliz que te guste**

***** **Infinity Infinytum****: graciiiiiias x esperar el fic ****y que te guste tanto n.n ****me da animo de continuar escribiendo! Haha**

**X cierto ya me mejore n.n gracias x la preocupación **** y por enviarme un beso a**** pesar del contagio ajjajaj XD. Yo te mando lo mismo, besos abrazos saludos etc…**

***** **happy-senseii****: haha gracias x los animos!, espero te haya gustado el cap. Recuera que cualquier idea será bien recibida!**

***** **shion230****: gracias xx el review, x leer el fic, y x la idea!, hablemos x inbox para que me das más detalles de tu idea ¿ok?**

***** **Guest****: he aquí otro cap jajjaja.**


	13. Chapter 13

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

NALU VS GRAYLU- y un poco de lolu!

~~APRENDIENDO A AMAR~~

CAPITULO N °13: me gustas

Lucy pov

_Idiota, idiota, __idiota….natsu maldito…me dejas totalmente desconcentrada…con tu estúpida sonrisa….tu estúpido beso…y….tu, tu…estúpida voz…arggg! No puedo sacar tus palabras de mi cabeza__…-__"__**así como quieres que yo sea sólo tuyo….yo quiero lo mismo…de hoy en adelante…eres **__**sólo mía**__**"**__**…**__- __lo del otro día fue un estúpido impulso de mi parte…._

Fin pov.

Erza: Lucy…Lucy- llamaba la pelirroja a su amiga

Lucy: e-erza…¿Qué sucede?-pregunto saliendo de su transe

Erza: la clase acabo como hace 10 minutos y tú no haces más que esconder la cara…¿te pasa algo?

Lucy: no…es solo que …estaba pensando en algo…

Erza: uh…ah! por cierto….ten se te cayó esto..- la paso una libreta…

Lucy: oh!, la libreta de la reunión….mm….-de pronto recordó de golpe que tenía que reunirse con el rubio, para entregarle los apuntes….

Erza: sucede algo?-pregunto al ver como la chica se ponía de pie rápidamente

Lucy: no, es solo que tengo que entregarle esto a alguien…-mientras se dirija a la puerta noto la ausencia de su amigo – erza….¿has visto a gray?

Erza: al parecer se fue con una de las chicas del otro curso…emm….etto…ju…ju…

Lucy: ¿juvia?

Erza: si! Ella..

Lucy: oh…., bueno nos vemos más tarde

Erza: si…

La rubia salió del salón, en dirección a la cafetería….

Mientras que no muy lejos de ahí….

Gray: en serio no puedo…..

Juvia piensa que si puede…s-solo necesita más confianza- respondió la chica de cabellos azules

Gray: eso es lo que necesito juvia…..fuerza…confianza…

Juvia: quiere mucho a Lucy-san ¿no?

Gray: no tienes idea

Este comentario hizo que el corazón de la chica se apretara con fuerza…

Juvia: g-gray-sama….si ama a Lucy-san, tiene que ser más optimista

Gray: ya te dije….solo dime gray….y no seas tan formal, eso me hace sentir más adulto…

j-juvia lo siente!- respondía lago apenada la chica

Gray: jajá eres graciosa….

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír, y es que desde la fiesta de cana se habían hecho muy cercanos….tanto así que el joven le llego a contar de su amor por Lucy…

Gray: ne…juvia…crees que Lucy me aceptara o rechazara?

Juvia: Lucy-san…mmm….pues, siendo sincera, puedo ver que la forma en la que mira a natsu-san es la misma mirada que tenía lisanna hacia el….

El chico quien estaba serio, mostro una cara deprimente

Juvia: p-pero si de juvia dependiera…Lucy-san le correspondería….p-porque sería una tonta si no lo hiciera….

El chico le miro sorprendido…no espera esas palabras, ni siquiera sabía cómo tomárselas!

Juvia comenzó a comer de su colación…

Gray: gracias juvia, eres muy linda…- y solo basto este comentario, para que la chica escupiera todo su arroz y se sonrojara

j-juvia no es linda- respondió tratándose de limpiar la cara

Gray: uh? No me digas que no te has dado cuenta?...eres muy linda…- jajjajaja- comenzó a reír al ver como a la chica le quedaban unos granitos de arroz en su mejilla

Juvia esta avergonzada…-dijo casi en un susurro, mirando a otro lado, y fue por esto que no se percató de que el chico se había acercado demasiado….

Gray: juvia….

La chica se giró, y se sorprendió bastante al ver la cercanía que tenía con el rostro del chico, pero aún más al sentir como la mano del chico tocaba su mejilla

Juvia: g-gray…sa

Gray: aun tienes arroz…- le dijo mientras movía su mano para sacar al nombrado arroz, pero se sorprendió al ver cuán suave era la piel de la chica…

Juvia: y-yo…- poco a poco se iba acercando…pero un sonido de su celular la saco de su mejor momento

Gray: adelante contesta-le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella, con una sonrisa

Juvia por dentro maldecía al responsable de arruinar su momento…miro a su celular y….

Juvia: Lyon-san….¿qué ocurre?- dijo seriamente

Gray: uh?- ¿Lyon?...será su novio o algo?

Juvia: sí. Para esta noche…ok…nos vemos en el restaurant…..bien…adiós

Gray: ¿novio?- le dijo con una sonrisa picara

Juvia: n-no!...l-Lyon-san es casi como un hermano…

Gray: jajá ok..

Juvia: g-gray..sa-antes de continuar, recordó lo que recién le había dicho el muchacho- gray….¿lo harás hoy?- termino de decir, mientras que por dentro su corazón casi estallaba

Gray: tal vez…

Juvia: tranquilo, de seguro Lucy-san te corresponderá

Gray: el problemas es que….Lucy es tan compasiva que…..tengo miedo que acepte salir conmigo solo por lastima

Juvia solo le observaba, le dolía mucho el hecho de saber que posiblemente hoy ….su querido gray se volvería novio oficial de su rival en el amor

De pronto escucharon como unos pasos se acercaban

Juvia: lisanna!- grito al ver a la albina correr hacia ellos

Lisanna: juvia! Rápido te necesito urgente!

Juvia: ¿Qué sucede?

Lisanna: cana y erza se están peleando….

Gray: ¿erza?- interrumpió el chico

Lisanna: are?...juvia….tú y…ah! l-lo siento si interrumpí algo!

Juvia: l-lisanna…no te preocupes…mejor vamos…

Gray: nos vemos…lisanna….juvia

Lisanna: si….bye bye gray-sa

Solo gray- dijo antes de que la chica continuara

Juvia: adiós….gray…-dijo avergonzada

La albina tomo la mano de su amiga y salieron corriendo…

Lisanna: ¿gray? Jajá de donde tanta confianza

Juvia: l-lisanna….y-yo en la fiesta….

Lisanna: jajá no te preocupes no le diré a nadie…menos a cana..

Juvia: gracias

Lisanna: bien apurémonos!

Juvia: s-si…-la chica a pesar de que sonreía….por dentro su corazón no daba más….sabía que pronto….gray se le declararía a Lucy….

Mientras que gray…

Gray: Lucy….Lucy…- ya casi ni hablamos…..¿cómo se supone que me voy a declarar?

De pronto el chico escucho como unos pasos nuevamente se acercaban….

Gray: de seguro a juvia se le olvido algo…jaja- cuando se estaba poniendo de pie, se quedó casi congelado al ver que era Lucy…

Lucy: gray…hola- le dedico una sonrisa

Gray: hola…

Lucy: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gray: ah…yo solo estaba comiendo…

Lucy: ¿con juvia?

Gray: uh?...ah…si, pero se fue hace un rato

Lucy: me alegra que te lleves bien con ella…

Gray: es una gran chica- le dijo sonriendo

Lucy: si!

Gray: y adonde ibas?

Lucy: ah!, es que debo entregarle estos apuntes a una persona…

Gray: ya veo…¿te acompaño?

Lucy: n-no te molestes, solo voy a entregarlo….eso es todo….

Gray: bien…nos vemos a la salida?

Lucy: si…

Gray: bye

Lucy: bye…

Gray: Lucy…..tengo algo que decirte….

Lucy: después me lo dice ¿sí?, estoy un poco apurada

Gray: es importante

Lucy: pero gray…

Gray: ¿Qué ocurre?, antes conversábamos de muchas cosa, reímos juntos, ahora ni siquiera sabes cómo hablar entre nosotros

Lucy: gray…yo…

Gray: todo comenzó desde que conociste a natsu…

Lucy: natsu no tiene nada que ver!-respondió molesta

Gray: lo defiendes

Lucy: gray, dime que pasa

Gray: tengo miedo….

Lucy: de qué?

Gray: de perderte….y aun mas de pensar en que te puedes ir con un idiota.

Lucy: mira…yo se cuidarme, y también sé que si me llegara a pasar algo tu estarías ahí…

Gray: así es….yo estaré ahí…..pero no de la manera que yo quiero

Lucy: uh?

Gray: Lucy tú me…

Oh oh…..los nervios comenzaron a hacerse notar

Lucy…tu- antes de seguir hablando, se escucharon voces de personas cercas

Gray: ¿son profesores?

Lucy: no, son estudiantes

El chico jalo de un brazo a la rubia, metiéndola en el cuarto de mantenimiento

Lucy: q-que haces?

Gray: no lo se actué por pánico

De inmediato, al escuchar las voces más cerca, Lucy pudo distinguir la de uno de los muchachos

Jaja pueden creerlo?, yo sting!, me quedare con la hermosa Lucy

Lucy: ¿sting?

-y eso no es todo…pienso "divertirme " con ella, y luego la dejare….ahora mismo voy a buscarla

Eres un matador sting!-respondía uno de sus fans

Lucy: maldito…idiota…- cuando la chica estaba a punto de encararlo, sintió como gray le tapaba la boca-s-suéltame…

Gray: es un idiota, ya le daré su merecido

Lucy: si…claro

Gray: ibas a juntarte con él?

Lucy: si…pero ahora supongo que iré al patio….- debo hablar con el idiota de natsu, la chica abrió la puerta del armario, y comenzó a caminar…

Gray: Lucy…sobre lo que te estaba diciendo

Lucy: hablaremos luego ¿sí?- dijo sin voltear

Gray: Lucy!

Lucy: ¿Qué?

Gray: **¡me gustas!****...**

Dijo casi en un grito…provocando que la chica detuviera su camino….y dejando en shock, a un o una.."Recién llegado(a)" que no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal escena….

.

.

**Yo! Holaa! A todooos!, siento muchooo la demora, pero es que surgieron unos inconvenientes u.u.**

**Debo decir que me sorprendio bastante la cantidad de review en un solo cap!, 14! Es mi nuevo record ajajja y eso significa mushisimo para mi en serio! Los adoro! Gracias x leer esta historia!**

**Agradeciendo review:**

***happy-senseii: graciiia x leer , y x ser el 1er review n.n, aha si natsu puede llegar a ser mucho más directo solo necesita confianza, y la cara de lucy la deje a imaginación XD n.n saludos!**

_(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_

***Infinity Infinytum: STING! Hhaa, sorry x los saludos pero estaba cansada esa vez, asi que ahora te agradeceré y me extenderé lo más que pueda haha, graciiiiiiias x el review, la lectura, yo estaba igual cuando supe del termino de mi descanso TT_TT, pero hablando de tii! Haha ya deje mi review me encanto tu cap! Espero el prox con ansias ;), bueno, nos vemos, besos, abrazos y saludos!**

_(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_

***miner1144: ahhaha, yo tambien tengo mis sonrisas bobas de vez en cuando XD, y wiiiiii yo tambien adoro a un natsu celoso *-*, haha, y aunque no quería reconocerlo, yo tambien hr andado un poco pervet. (secreto shuuu ;)) gracias x el apoyo saludos!, ¿puedo decite amiga?, , sorry si suena tan confianzudo u.u, es que me caes super n.n hehe**

_(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_

***Guest: sorry, el viaje al árbol se vio detenido, pero quien sabe si finalmente va (yo se jjajja).**

_(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_

***Portgas D. Monica: woo gracias, ¿a tus favoritos? ¡Qué honor! En serio te agradesco mushisimo tu lectura, y gracias x lo de natsu n.n**

_(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_

***Zy system: mi fan numer 1 n.n definitivamente, yo soy de las que le encanta el trama telenovelistico XD (palabra nueva) haha y no quería que fuera inmediatamente con uno, assi que esta fue mi descicion, espero no lo haya arruinado, pero me encantan las sorpresas inesperadas ahaha lo compenzare! Lo juro! (me hizo reir lo de la pd de la pd ahhaha n.n thanks)**

_(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_

***MajoDragneel: ahhah gracia, y haría lo mismo XD pero a lucy se le presento algo inesperado hahaha gracias x el review n.n**

_(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_

***lucy-yagami: gracias n.n, es típico que después de los celos haya besos ¿no? Haha pero me siguen encantando los celos en especial de natsu, x lo que me alegro que te gustara n.n**

_(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_

***2do Guest: ¡sorpresaa! No fue con ninguno….hasta ahora..haha gracias x el review n.n**

_(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_

***lauty094: gracias, gracias , gracias en serio!, el que te hayas tomado tanto tiempo para leer me hizo demasiiiiiado feliiiz!, me es muy importante tu aprobación! En seriiio! n.n y con respecto a lo de gajeel x levy x rouge lo agregare! Pero a su debido tiempo….(tal vez en el prox cap) haha, y happy….¡si estará en escena! Solo aguarda un poquitito ¿si? Bueno nuevamente gracias y espero no desilusionarte en el futuro n.n**

_(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_

***Belenxaco: graciiiias n.n sorry x el atraso, pero aquí esta el cap! Espero te haya gustado n.n**

_(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_

***bella-niuXD: haha no te preocupes x el review n.n me hace feliz saber que te gusto, y digo lo mismo, un poco de celos no esta nada mal n.n**

_(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_

***JessiEvans: wooo n.n graciiiiias, para llegar a decirme eso, me hizo muuuy feliiiz! En serio!, prometo actualizar más rápido!**

_(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_

***sweetdream98: gracias x el lindo review n.n me alegra que te guste! n.n y tal como preguntaste….alguien la detuvo hahha te agradesco la lectura y el review! Saludos! XOXO! (besos y abrazos) haha**

_(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_

**Bueno…..fiiiuuu! tantos review me hicieron feliz n.n, prometo actualizar pronto, después de todo, para terminar este fic me quedan solo unos cuantos cap más u.u, todo dependerá de como vaya siendo su aprobación n.n**

**Se despide**

**Hinata-chan ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

NALU VS GRAYLU- y un poco de lolu!

~~APRENDIENDO A AMAR~~

CAPITULO N °14: lo siento…

_Gray: Lucy!_

_Lucy: ¿Qué?_

_Gray: ¡me gustas!..._

_La chica no sabía cómo reaccionar, y es que su mejor amigo…se le acababa de declarar!_

Gray: lo se…no es la mejor manera de decirlo, pero….no aguanto más…

Lucy: gray…yo

Gray: lo siento…

Lucy: uh?

Gray: de seguro tienes un revoltijo en tu cabeza por mi culpa- el chico posó su mano en la cabellera de esta- tranquila, no te quiero obligar a nada, pero este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de esto, vamos-dicho esto le tomo una mano, y la jalo para que le siguiera

La chica estaba n shock, no sabía si correr, golpearlo, o simplemente dejarlo así…

Mientras que en el árbol…

Natsu: me vengare….seguro!, está loca si piensa que me puede dejar plantado…ashh ya llevo aquí como 20 minutos….la voy a hacer pagar…mmm…¿debería aprovechar este tiempo para pensar que le diré cuando la vea?...-el chico apoyo sus manos detrás de la cabeza, mientras se encontraba sentado apoyado en el tronco del árbol- no…nunca he hecho eso…pero..Tampoco nunca habia sentido esto- dijo mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en el pecho- arggg…Lucy Lucy….que voy a hacer contigo…bien…cuando la vea diré…

"_Lucy cuando te conocí…te odie"-no no demasiado rudo…_

"_cuando te veo…"- demasiado cursi.._

"_eres como un plátano…"- ni siquiera sé qué significa eso.._

_mm…tal vez…." A pesar de todos nuestros encontrones…yo…tu…nosotros…._

Loke: ¿nosotros que?-interrumpió el chico..

Natsu: ¡que estas haciendo aquí!

Loke: vine a decirte algo..

Natsu: apúrate…

Loke: es sobre Lucy

Como si fuera arte de magia, el chico se quedó totalmente en silencio, observando tranquilamente a su amigo…

Loke: vaya….Lucy te ha cambiado

Natsu: no digas eso!-dijo totalmente sonrojado..+

Loke: bueno…veras..

**Mientras que….no muy lejos de ahí…**

Lucy: no sé qué decir…

Gray: ¿te incomoda?, en serio te juro que no quería que fuera así, pero…no aguante más…

Lucy: aguantar?

Gray: mis celos….

Lucy: ¿celos?...que estás diciendo…

Gray: ya no importa, pero

Lucy: hm?

Gray: nunca pensaste en mí, como "ese alguien"..?

Lucy: ahh…gray…esto es incómodo para mí!..

Gray: jajá, lo esperaba, pero amo esas expresiones tuyas

Lucy: b-basta!-dijo sonrojada…

Gray: bien bien…pero ¿nunca te diste cuenta?

Lucy: ¿Cómo podría?...siempre me trataste como si fuera tu hermana pequeña…

Gray: demasiado sobre protector eh..

Lucy: lo siento…

Gray: ¿me estas rechazando?

Lucy: ¡gray!

Gray: tranquila…estaba preparado para esto..-dijo con una mirada melancólica…

Lucy: ¿Por qué?...yo no soy-

Gray: si me vas a decir que no eres linda o algo así, estas mintiendo…¿Por qué crees que natsu y yo estamos peleando?

Lucy: ¿natsu?

Fue en este instante, cuando el chico se percató de un brillo especial que mostro el rostro de su amiga al nombrar al peli rosa

Gray: ya veo…-agacho su cabeza….."perdí totalmente"- ne…Lucy…¿ya tienes a ese alguien?

Lucy: ehh!...o-oye gray…recién estoy saliendo de un shock, provocado por mi mejor amigo….no me preguntes eso…

Gray: ¿porque no?...quiero saber contra quien perdi-dojo en un puchero

Lucy: eso lo veras con el tiempo porque ni siquiera yo lo se…

Gray: Lucy, ¿puedo besarte?

Antes de que la chica reaccionara, el joven se encontraba a un centímetro de su rostro…pero sólo le dio un pequeño beso en la frente

Gray: me alegro, que no me aceptaras por lastima, ni que me dieras falsas ilusiones…..te amo Lucy….no m culpes por eso…pero tampoco quiero que te preocupes por mi…estaré bien, solo dame tiempo ¿sí?- el chico se puso de pie…- más tarde iré con Levy, ¿nos encontramos ahí?

Lucy: c-claro

Gray: bien, nos vemos…

La chica vio cómo se marchaba l joven….

Lucy: gray….

Mientras que gray…..

Bien, no quería que me diera falsas ilusiones, esto es lo mejor….si….sabía que pasaría esto….pero….¿porque?-. De pronto unas gotitas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas- aun así… duele….duele mucho…-se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente al oír unas voces acercándose..

Lisanna: nos vemos juvia! Cuídate

Juvia: s-si!

La peliblanca se alejó, dejando sola a peli azul

Juvia: ah…..juvia está cansada…-de pronto sintió como salía alguien de unas ramas….-kya! Quien es-…uh?..g-gray!

Gray: juvia…

Juvia: ocurre?

Gray: se lo dije….juvia…le dije a Lucy lo que sentía…

Juvia: ya veo…- no quiero preguntar….definitivamente no quiero saber….-la chica se sorprendió al ver como el chico la abrazo fuertemente…

Gray: sabía lo que pasaría…ella…ama a alguien más…y a pesar de que ya lo sabía…duele…

Juvia: gray….-la chica correspondió el abrazo, sabiendo cómo se sentía el chico…dejando que se desahogara…

Mientras que con Lucy….

Lucy: ¿hice lo correcto?...si, si lo hice, no debía estar con gray por lastima….aunque es muy guapo,..Ahhh ¿porque?..¿Porque ahora? Me da vergüenza verlo a la cara…que hare?...debo debo….ahhhh! Alguien que me ayude!

Y bueno…natsu no estaba mejor…

Natsu: q-qu estás diciendo?

Loke: lo que oíste….gray se le declaro..

Natsu: c-como

Loke: no me preguntes, a mí me lo contaron

Natsu:¿Quién?

Loke: eso no es lo importante…escucha natsu…es probable que Lucy

Natsu: no digas más!...-antes de que loke pudiera hablar, natsu ya se encontraba a un km de distancia…

…..

¿Dónde está?¿ dónde está?...ese estúpido de gray…que pasa si Lucy le corresponde? Argg! Debí haberla secuestrado de esa manera solo sería mía…¿Qué estoy diciendo? Parezco psicópata…y celoso…uh? Ahí está!, se ve tan linda….arrggg debo dejar de pensar estupidez!

Natsu: ¡Lucy!

La chica miro sorprendida hacia la dirección de donde provenía natsu

Lucy: ¿natsu?- oh no…

Natsu: tenemos que hablar

Lucy: no me digas que…

Natsu: si ya me entere…

Lucy: que rápido…

Natsu: que respondiste?

Lucy: uh?

Natsu: no me digas que..

Lucy: uh?

Natsu: amas a gray?

Lucy: ¡¿Qué?!

Natsu: no no no!  
Lucy: estas actuando raro!

De pronto algo hizo clic en la cabeza del chico….

Actuar?...actuación….oh no…¡la obra!...gray y Lucy son romeo y Julieta…eso

Lucy: oye natsu-

Pero antes de continuar, l chico la abrazo…

Lucy: ¿natsu?

Natsu: eres mía…te robare…

Lucy: que idiotez estas diciendo?

Natsu: en la obra, no tocaras los labios de alguien más me escuchaste….uh? y por cierto la próxima vez que me dejes plantado, te daré un castigo que no olvidaras nunca!

Lucy: ehh?!-grito con la cara como un tomate….

Un punto importante….la obra….el beso…¿Qué sucederá?...prox cap:" la obra, estilo Fairy Tail"

**Yo! En serio lo sientoooo!****, pero sólo ayer (14/09/12) tuve que hacer toda una escenografía por el colegio…ahhh! Quede aogtadisima, además**** de que estuve ocupada toooda la semana! _ **

**Además de pedir perdón, si los desilucione con lo de gray, pero para quienes leen mis raros comentarios….****gray será un punto importante para la relacion de natsu y lucy**

**¿lo bueno? Llegó mi semana de oro! Jajaj vacaciones a causa de fiestas patrias wiii! Tendre tiempo de sobra para actualizar mis fic! Jajaja**

**Bueno respondiendo review:**

**gOgo dAnE****: gracias x la paciencia!, he aquí la reacción de lucy…espero no me asesines! Hahaha n.n gracias x el r****e****view, y no te preocupes x dejar tu comentario bueno **

**Ana Lucy: graciiiiiiiiiiias ajjaja perdón, pero la falta de inspiración…XD**

**miner1144****: wiiiiii amigooo! yupi!jaajja !te quiero! Haha gracias x el review! n.n la reacción era de esperarse! Juju **** yo y mis locuras XD**

**Infinity Infinytum****: definitivamente a ti te gusta asustarme, sonrojarme, enojarme (celos) alegrarme, entristecerme…y…ahhh no sigo, me haces sentir terrible ¡malvado!, pero igual te quiero, esta bien qque te desahogues, pero no t desquite conmigo ****, ah! y por cierto…..tu revi****e****w, es el más largo que he leído hehe :p, graciiiias hahha y lo de mi fic. XD sorry hahaa, supongo que ahora nuevamente te tengo que castigar XD**

**kadami del cielo: hahaa gracias x l reviw n.n ¿lucy con gray? Te dire algo…yo amo l Nalu, pero no puedo negar que me gusta demasiado el Graylu ajjaja**

**lucy-yagami: gracias x el review, ¿Qué te puedo decir?, espero no haberte decepcionado, y ojalas te guste el futuro del gruvia en mi fic hehe**

**JessiEvans: me sonrojas! Ahha no soy tan buena, pero me alegra tu noticia! Sigue asi! De seguro eres muuuuucho mejor que yo jaja**

**Zy system: mi fan number 1 jajaj gracias como siempre muy lindo conmigo n.n gracias x los alagos,ajjaa tus predicciones siguen fallando XD lo siento hheehe, y te aseguro que de por si, ya eres mi fan más querido!, lo digo yo! Jajaj**

**MajoDragneel: wooo chocale! A mi tambien me paso, y fue muy incomodo :P, gracias x el review**

**bella-niuXD: jaja lo de la persona incognita sera un misterio! XD jjjaja gracias x el review!**

**Belenxaco: graciiiiiias en serio!, jjaja ese anime es muy gracioso jajja ni siquiera pensé en ellos cuando hice mi escena n.n **

**Portgas D. Monica: hahaha me rei mucho con eso de "moni rodando por el piso" XD jajaja en el futuro veras lo que hara natsu…osea, el l prox cap jaajja graciiias x el review n.n**

**Annimo****: sip, en este fic, es asi, gray-****mejor con juvia! Jajaa, gracias x el review, y tus ganas locas x saber que pasaría haha**

**Guest****.: yo tambiiien amo los dos! Pero mas el nalu! Jaajja gracias x el review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

NALU VS GRAYLU- y un poco de lolu!

~~APRENDIENDO A AMAR~~

CAPITULO N °15: obra estilo Fairy Tail

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_**cap anterior**__: gray se le declaro a Lucy, pero esta lo rechazó para no darle falsas esperanzas, juvia consoló a gray, mientras que natsu estaba con Lucy luego de enterarse que gray se le había declarado, advirtiéndole a Lucy que tiene un plan para la obra_**….**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**~actualmente~ día de la obra**

Erza: muevan eso más a la izquierda! ¡Qué demonios haces con esa espada!, oye! Deténganse!-

Gritos y gritos se oigan, estaban en los últimos preparativos de la obra

Gray: ya estoy cansado…

Juvia: gray-sama, es romeo después de todo…tiene que practicar mucho…

Gray: si…lo sé..- respondió con una sonrisa

Juvia: ahh…j-juvia tiene que….hacer esto, con permiso….- decía la chica sonrojada…mientras…¿peinaba una escoba?...

Gray: jaja…es linda…- el chico no era tonto, se había percatado de la forma en que lo miraba la chica…cuando se sonrojaba…era divertido estar junto a ella, no le parecía incomodo…

-¡LO SÉ!- se oyó un grito…

Erza: arruinas la obra y te juro que te hare picadillos me oíste

Natsu: s-si

Loke: ¿Dónde está Lucy?- pregunto el chico ayudando a natsu a ponerse de pie

Erza: esta con lisanna, viendo el maquillaje, ¡bien tomen un pequeño descanso de 15 minutos!

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Lisanna: ehh…te ves muy linda, pareces una princesa de verdad

Lucy: gracias lisanna, esto es gracias a ti..

Lisanna: no no es tu belleza natural, yo solo la hice destacar más….

Cana: desde cuando son tan amigas?

Lucy: uh?, jaja no lo sé – respondió alegremente la rubia, mientras se veía al espejo, tenía el cabello suelto, una diadema adornaba el peina, las puntas estaban onduladas, sus ojos tenían pequeños toques de maquillaje, los labios tenían un color rosado muy dulce, y vestía un hermoso traje de la época victoriana, con pliegues, y muchas joyas, una verdadera princesa….

Lisanna: bien, ya es hora de que venga gray….el príncipe….romeo…

Lucy: iré a buscar un poco de comida

Cana: ¿porque no vas a decir que quieres ver como esta natsu?

La chica se sonrojo en menos de 1 segundo

Lucy: v-voy por comida!-salió gritando…- que pasa con ella…¿porque natsu..? Uh?- la chica se detuvo al ver la puerta que decía- maquillaje para los chicos- me pregunto si habrá alguien ahí dentro…- lentamente abrió la puerta hasta que-

Natsu: ¿Qué estás haciendo?- salió sorprendiendo a la chica

Lucy: kya1! Natsu, ¡no me asustes así!

El chico parpadeo un par de veces sin poder creerlo...esa ¿era Lucy?, se ve tan linda, como una verdadera princesa….

Lucy: que estas mirando

Natsu: a…y-yo…- maldición, sabes que ella es linda, entonces ¿Por qué te pones nervioso?...-pensaba el chico..

Loke: ah..Lucy, estas hermosa

Lucy: uh?, gracias loke, ¿has visto a gray?

Natsu: ¿porque lo buscas?- pregunto con molestia el chico

Lucy: es el romeo, tengo que ensayar con el bakaa

Natsu: ¡tú!...

Gray: ahh…Lucy te ves muy linda, supongo que soy envidiable- apareció diciendo el chico

Lucy: gray!- en cuanto la chica se dio vuelta, vio a su amigo vestido como un verdadero príncipe, fue inevitable el sonrojo…-t..te ves bien…

Gray: uh..ah…gracias…-respondió avergonzado también….

Natsu: ¿Qué es este ambiente?- pregunto en un susurro…

-¡kya! Ahí están!- muchas chicas (fans) repentinamente aparecieron en los camarines, buscando a romeo y Julieta….estaban eufóricas

Juvia: gray-sama rápido!- la peli azul estaba mostrándole una rápida salida

Gray: y Lucy?

Natsu: yo me encargo!- rápidamente el peli rosa tomo a la chica en brazos (estilo princesa) y salió por la ventana

Lucy: kya!...- fue lo último que es escucho…

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Gray: gracias juvia

Juvia: no fue nada…

Gray: pero no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre…

Juvia opina lo mismo- respondió casi en un susurro…

Gray: y…¿Qué harás después de la obra…?

-Juvia irá a visitar a un amigo-

Gray: ah…tu amigo…

Juvia: si, hace mucho que no lo veo, así que estoy feliz

Gray: me alegro por ti, juvia….yo, creo que iré al cerro

Juvia: ¿al cerro?

Gray: si, luego comeré un helado….iré a un karaoke y me iré a la casa, después de todo, pronto se vienen los exámenes y luego de eso las vacaciones

Juvia: se oye divertido…

Gray: seria aún mejor si fuese acompañado…

Juvia: ¿es una invitación?- pregunto la chica avergonzada

Gray: es una indirecta- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo- piénsalo, luego me lo dices

Juvia: s-si…

Erza: ¿qué están haciendo los dos ahí?

Gray: erza….

Juvia: e-esto…

Erza: ya estas engañando a Lucy

Gray: me rechazo-respondió con un aura deprimente…

Ambos chicos comenzaron a relatar por qué se escondieron en el armario de utilería…

Erza: ya veo…solo les di 15 minutos, vayan pronto al escenario…no hagan cosas sucias…-dijo la chica mientras se iba

Gray: erza!

Juvia se va a desmayar-decía la chica mientras se apoyaba en gray….

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Lucy: erza te va a matar, y lisanna también…

Natsu: no es mi culpa que se haya enredado tu estúpido vestido en esa rama!

Lucy: ¡el vestido no tiene la culpa! Idiota!

Natsu: ¡que dijiste!

Lucy: eres tan-

Sting: ¿Lucy?

Lucy: ¿uh?...- la chica se dio vuelta, y quien estaba detrás de ella era el rubio…

Sting: hace mucho que no hablamos, jaja te ves linda

Natsu: uh es el idiota de la otra vez…

Lucy: ¿Qué quieres?

Sting: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me hablas así?

Lucy: bueno veras…escuche cierta conversación que tenías con uno de tus amiguitos, y me di cuenta de cómo eras sting- le dedico una sonrisa- jamás estare contigo, ahora si me disculpas, estoy ocupada con mi amigo, bye…

Sting: e-espera!, escucha lo de esa vez

Lucy: no me interesa

Sting: Lucy por favor escucha…

Natsu: no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando…

Sting: si no vamos a tener una oportunidad de estar juntos al menos déjame demostrarte que no soy tan malo

Lucy: ¿Cómo?

Sting: ya lo veras- le dijo con una sonrisa- pero antes…- acerco a la rubia, y le deposito un beso en la mejilla- de esta manera me despido de mi antiguo yo he

Lucy: ¡sting idiota!- le grito sonrojada

Natsu: pero que- ¿Qué diablos sucedió entre ustedes dos?!

Lucy: nada!,. andando!

Natsu: pero-

Lucy: ¡andando dije!- le grito de tal manera que hizo que el chico se aterrara

Natsu: s-si….

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Loke: hiciste un gran trabajo con Lucy y gray

Lisanna: ja! Y ¿Qué esperabas?-dijo irónica

Loke: además de linda eres arrogante- le dijo con una sonrisa fingida

Lisanna: y tú además de guapo eres un idiota- le respondió de la misma manera

Loke: jajja, sabes tengo una duda…

Lisanna: ¿Cuál?-preguntaba mientras arreglaba el traje de loke

Loke: ¿porque desististe en querer estar con natsu?

Lisanna: eh?- la pregunta la tomo desprevenida – bueno yo…sencillamente me di cuenta que no era lo que él buscaba

Loke: ya veo…-le dijo con una sonrisa tierna provocando un sonrojo por parte de la chica- después de todo eres una chica arrogante…¡auch!- grito debido a que después de decir el ultimo comentario el alfiler que tenía lisanna inocentemente termino traspasando la ropa hasta pincharlo

Lisanna: lo siento he he, fue sin querer…

Loke: si como no…-

Lisanna: jajja

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Lucy: tengo hambre…

Natsu: ¿porque no comiste antes?

Lucy: porque cuando iba a comer un idota de cabello rosa se me atravesó en el camino

Natsu: ni siquiera tengo ánimos de pelear…

Lucy: ne natsu…

Natsu: ¿Qué?-pregunto de mala gana, mientras se volteaba, pero no esperaba aquella vista…

Lucy se encontraba frente a él, con las manos y rodillas en el piso, el vestido descotado en la parte del pecho y mirándolo con una carita de pena….

Lucy: natsu…necesito comer…

Natsu:-c-creo que tenía algo en el bolsillo- rápidamente busco en el dichoso bolsillo y encontró una barrita de chocolate- ten…

Lucy: aww ¡gracias!

Natsu: si…-definitivamente no te entiendo, primero estas molesta, luego comenzaste con tu faceta seductora y ahora pareces una niña…-pensaba mientras veía a la chica devorar la barrita…

Lucy: estaba deliciosa, gracias natsu

Natsu: no hay problema…

Luego de eso, s formo un extraño silencio…de vez en cuando Lucy miraba a natsu y viceversa….

Lucy: natsu- interrumpió el silencio

Natsu: ¿Qué?

Lucy: porque te acercaste a mi…

Natsu: ¿uh?...bueno…fuiste la primera chica que me insulto. Y bueno quería vengarme

Lucy: ¿uhh?

Natsu: si, le pregunte a loke que podía hacer, y me dijo que debía romperte el corazón

Lucy cada vez estaba más y más asombrada con lo que le decía el chico, ahora entendía el porqué de su acoso

Natsu: así decidí comenzar a perseguirte- definitivamente el chico era un idiota…

Lucy: entonces….t-todo…fue mentira….tú en ningún momento..

Natsu: -espera….Lucy

Lucy: natsu idiota!- la chica salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos

Natsu: ….-¡maldición!- recién se había dado cuenta de lo sincero que había sido…por lo que salió en busca de la chica…

Pero luego de que la chica salió corriendo, fue como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado…no la encontró….y es que la chica con su rápida corrida, había llegado a los camarines, entrando por la ventana

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Lisanna: ¡no!, ¿Qué le paso al vestido?- grito la albina al ver a Lucy

Lucy: lo siento…

Lisanna: bien tratare de arreglarlo, pero tienes que quitártelo, tranquila nadie entrara

Lucy: si…

Lisanna: ¿Qué sucede Lucy?

Lucy: nada…-dijo con cara decepcionada….- natsu….solo me quería por venganza…-termino de decir

Lisanna: con razón, ya se me hacía raro que quisiera estar con una chica tan pronto….

Lucy: si…-dijo con un aura más deprimente

Lisanna: ah…l-lo siento Lucy…-no soy buena animando

Lucy: no importa ehhe…-le dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe

Natsu: ¡Lucy déjame explicar-pero no pasaron ni 2 segundos antes de darse cuenta de cómo se encontraba la chica

Lisanna: natsu pervertido!- grito la peliblanca antes de arrojarle un maniquí encima

Erza: ¿Qué suce-…..natsu…-dijo en tono de advertencia…

Natsu: e-esperen!

El chico finalmente fue golpeado por ambas chicas, mientras Lucy sonrojada…solo buscaba ropa para ponerse encima

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***más tarde**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Erza: hoy es la función, así que no des más problemas! ¡OISTE!

Natsu: aye…

Gray: jajja idota

Natsu: cállate

Erza: vistansanse la obra será dentro de poco

Gray: claro, pero erza, ¿porque hay disfraces de otros personaje de cuentos?...acaso no es romeo y Julieta…-¿porque hay un oso?- se preguntaba el chico mientras veía los disfraces

Erza: tu solo preocúpate por verte digno de ser romeo…me escuchaste

Gray: claro…

Loke: tal vez sea una sorpresa….uh…¿Qué sucede natsu?

Natsu: Lucy se enteró de lo que quería hacerle en un principio…

¡¿Qué?!- gritaron gray y loke

Gray: ¿quién se lo dijo?- pregunto preocupado por su amiga

Loke: hay que enfrentarlo…

Natsu: fui yo- dijo con aura deprimente en un rincón

Gray: idiota- dijo con una mano en la cara

Natsu: ya lo sé!

Loke: ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Natsu: tengo algo planeado..

Gray: cada día es más tonto…-

Loke: si…

Natsu: ¡puedo oírlos!

-esa es la idea- respondieron al unísono…

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Lisanna: listo

Lucy: gracias

Lisanna: vamos Lucy, Julieta no puede lucir triste

Lucy: si!

Juvia tiene envidia de Lucy…- decía la chica mientras apreciaba a la rubia

Cana: estas muy linda

Erza: hola Lucy, ¿estas lista?

Lucy: si

Erza: amm por cierto habrán ciertos cambios en la obra, hable con el director y lo acordamos juntos- decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa malévola

Mientras que encima de las chicas apareció una imagen de erza amenazando al pobre director….

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Y casi era hora, todos los participantes de la obra estaban detrás del telón, algunos hombres babeando por Julieta y lo mismo pasaba con romeo, aunque claro eran las chicas las que babeaban…

Lucy: ah….me puse nerviosa…

Gray: tranquila- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Lisanna: ah…se ven tan bien juntos…uh? ¿Dónde está natsu?

Gray: dijo que volvía altiro

Erza: ese idiota…

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Loke: ¿estás seguro de esto?, erza te va a matar

Natsu: si estoy encendido…solo espera Lucy…

**~20:00pm….hora de la función….~**

**.**

**.**

Max: ¡buenas noches a todos los presentes! Gracias por venir, esta noche los deleitaremos con una de las obras más románticas de la historia del teatro, romeo y Julieta, interpretados por gray fullbuster y Lucy heartfilia!

-genial!- ¡gray como príncipe!-¡Lucy debe verse hermosa!- ¡siii!- una ola de aplausos y gritos se hicieron presentes…

Mientras quede tras del telón

Erza: a sus posiciones!

Lucy: erza ¿porque hay un león?

Erza: es sorpresa

Lucy: eh?

Lisanna: ¡no!, se te va a correr el maquillaje! Gray! Ven para acá

Gray: ya no hay tiempo

Erza: muevan esas cajas!

Juvia: el telón esta subiendo!

Erza: Lucy ve!

Lucy: espera!...

Inexplicablemente todo marcho bien, cada escena tenia gracia y elegancia…pero….de vez en cuando aparecía uno que otro personaje de otra historia…inclusive…apareció una sirena…pero eso no impidió que los espectadores se aburrieran, de hecho produjo una mayor aprobación, al no ser una obra como todas las demás….

Erza: ¿Dónde está natsu?

Loke: dijo que venia altiro

Erza: rayos…

Loke: uh?...ya es la escena del beso- casi es tiempo….

Ahora toda la atención estaba en los protagonistas….

El corazón de gray comenzó a latir rápidamente, pero su rostro tenía que demostrar seriedad….Lucy por su parte agradecía estar acostada, porque por los nervios de seguro se desmayaría…erza estaba comiéndose las unas detrás del telón, así como lisanna y juvia

Cana estaba disfrutando de todos los momentos, mientras sacaba y sacaba fotos….

Gray: Julieta…- dijo mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos y acercase al rostro de la chica

El momento se volvió eterno, casi se podían escuchar los latidos del corazón de ambos jóvenes, el público estaba en total silencio, expectante de lo que pudiera suceder….

Ya cuando solo faltaba un poco de espacio entre los jóvenes…un ruido llamo la atención de todo el mundo…

-aléjate de mí princesa!- llego gritando un enmascarado, vestido totalmente de negro….más bien parecía una versión moderna de "el zorro"…

Erza: pero ¿Qué?...ese caballo es..

Loke: lo hizo…-susurro el chico

Erza inmediatamente se giró para quedar frente a loke- ¿es natsu? –preguntó con un aura asesina

Loke: ahh…e-eso…

Gray: ¿Qué demonios?- es natsu?

Lucy: ¿uh?...-¿ esto estaba en los planes de erza?

De pronto el caballo comenzó a correr hasta el escenario seguido de las iradas de los espectadores, quienes no entendían absolutamente nada…

Lucy: gray, ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto la chica, mientras se sentaba…

Gray: no me lo preguntes a mí…

Ambos jóvenes corrieron su mirada a donde se encontraba erza, pero se toparon con la imagen de loke siendo golpeado por erza, mientras lisanna intentaba detenerla….por lo que no se percataron de que " el enmascarado " ya estaba frente a ellos…

-princesa, tú vienes conmigo- dijo el chico mientras extendía la mano

Gray: en tus sueños, dijo sacando su espada

Lucy: esperen!

-uh…¿quieres pelear?

Gray: si…

Para los espectadores la escena era sublime!, el enmascarado estaba tratando de llevarse a Julieta, pero romeo estaba protegiéndola!

-¡tú puedes romeo!- ¡vamos enmascarado!- pobre Julieta

Lucy: qué demonios está pasando!

Finalmente, gray entendió un poco lo que quería hacer el enmascarado, por lo que le cedió la victoria de manea dramática….

Lucy: ¡romeo!-dijo entrando en su papel, mientras veía a gray caer al piso

-ahora nos vamos princesa- dijo seductoramente el enmascarado, para luego tomarla en brazos subirla al caballo y partir rumo a la salida…

-¡sii!- se escuchó por parte del público…mientras arriba del caballo el enmascarado sujetaba las riendas, haciendo que la princesa lo abrazara para sujetarse, hasta salir totalemente del auditorio..

Erza: salió bien- decía mientras tenia sus manos por sobre sus caderas

Lisanna: si…- la peli blanca se encontraba vendando a loke

Loke: ese idiota….

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Lucy: ¿porque hiciste eso? Erza te va a matar….natsu….- dijo la chica aun abrazando al chico

Natsu: sabias que era yo

Lucy: quien más trataría de impedir que gray m diera un beso…

Natsu: jajja tienes razón..

Lucy: aún estoy molesta contigo

Natsu: es por eso que t secuestre

Lucy: uh?

Natsu: prepárate princesa, te hare pasar el mejor día, para que me perdones….

Ahora estaban saliendo del recinto escolar, seguidos de muchas miradas impresionadas por la escena….

Un sexy enmascarado…secuestrando a una hermosa princesa….¿qué podía pasar?

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Por fin! *O* tarde mucho en publicar este cap. pero espero me perdonen TT_TT (culpen a mis profes) XD nahh, pero bueno espero les haya gustado ****, estoy happy! n.n hehe, ya acabo el relleno en el anime!,(con momentos nalu :D) ****la prox semana aparece sting! *O*! no puedo esperar juju! XD bueno quiero agradecer los review de :**

Infinity Infinytum: graciiias enormemente por tu paciencia, amor etc…me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. anterior, XD estuvo cortito see, pero bueno, respecto a las fiestas patrias, tranqui, no soy alcohólica haha soy pésima odio las bebidas! Definitivamente nunca me emborrachare :P en fin saludos besos abrazos! Te quiero mucho!

**Ana Lucy**: XD casi dos semanas con dolor de cabeza por la falta de inspiración, pero finalmente termine el cap. haha espero te haya gustado

**miner1144**.: XD sii tienes novia lo se haha, me alegro que te haya gustado n.n seee mi natsu es directo XD gracias x el review

**lucy-yagami****: **see desde ahora comenzara el Gruvia espero te haya gustado el cap, gracias x el review saludos!

**JessiEvans****: **haha gracias con lo que dices me subes el ánimo! :D

**Zy system****: **see lo sé fue cortito y la inspiración voló lejos! XD haha gracias x todo lo que me dices te quiero mucho mi fan number 1 XD

**MajoDragneel****: **me alegro que te haya gustado :D espero que este cap. también saludos!

**bella-niuXD:** siii tiene a juvia jaja, espero te haya gustado este cap., y como ya lo he dicho amo a natsu celoso hihi! XD

**kadami del cielo****: **seee chilena! Ahha me alegra que te hay gustado :D, me pasa lo mismo con el graylu :P es frustrante haha saludos compatriota! XD

**Guest****: **gracias x el review, tranqui este fic es nalu haha, espero no perderte! XD saludos!

**Guest****: **lamento el atraso! Espero te haya gustado!

**TheSecretDark21****: **XD mi acosador personal haha, ¿Cómo supiste que me iba a sonrojar? Malvado gracias x el review y x el cumplido me alegra que te guste….¡la historia!

**DarkMidnight43**: gracias, see opino lo mismo, mejor sr directo a dar falsas ilusiones, gracias x el review!

**Agradezco mucho su paciencia y en verdad lo siento :p**

**Se despide **

**Hinata-chan ^_^**


End file.
